Give a Hand
by Halloweenomaniac
Summary: The powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys have been enemies since day one. they fight constantly but neither side wins, so when the girls get tired of the constant fighting and decide to ask them to fight along side them and live with them. Will the boys agree to agree or will they still be enemies? read, comment, and follow please.
1. Ch1

Ch.1

The city of Townsville...is a happy city where the sun is always shining, the birds are always chirping, and the citizens are always smiling. Yes sir! Who wouldn't want to live in a beautiful place like this where we have the nicest places to go, the best government, and the best board of education for the children of tomorrow and where our young heroines reside at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten to learn and make friends and to come when needed to protect our city. The Powerpuff Girls!

"Now class, can anyone tell me how you spell flower?" Bubbles, Blossom and a few kids raised their hands. Ms. Keane was about to choose when suddenly the hotline rang. Blossom immediately zipped over and answered.

"Yes Mayor?"

"Blossom, the Rowdyruff Boys are stealing candy from the local candy shop!" the Mayor answered frantically.

"We're on it!" she said before hanging up. "Girls, trouble! Move out!" with that said, the three flew out in a streak of rose pink, sky blue, and forest green through the door towards Townsville.

"Good luck girls!" Ms. Keane called out and waved goodbye.

The Rowdyruff Boys were at the candy shop stuffing candy into their mouths like there was no tomorrow. "Man, being bad can be so sweet!" said Brick, eating a long rope of licorice like spaghetti.

"Yeah!" Butch replied back while eating in a barrel of jelly beans and grabbing a bag of gummy worms.

"Cool! Gumdrops!" Boomer was eating bucket after buckets of gumdrops.

"Drop the candy boys!" they turned towards the entrance to see their counterparts frowning at them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Powerpukes." said Brick, smirking.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Rowdyrunts." Blossom remarked back. Brick scowled at this and with his licorice rope he lassoed her.

"Hey-"but before she could say anymore he spun her around, banging her against walls and threw her out on the street. By now the rest of their siblings were already fighting. Buttercup and Butch were throwing punches and kicks at each other. Butch threw an energy ball towards her but she dodged it and tackled him to the ground. He shoved her off causing her to slam into a car. Buttercup grabbed the car and whacked him with it, sending him into buildings.

"Oops, sorry Botch."

"It's Butch!"

"My bad, I meant Bitch!" he growled angrily and flew towards her. Boomer and Bubbles used their laser visions, each of them getting a couple hits. Boomer conjured up an electric bat and whacked her into a store. She emerged out of it and used her Sonic Scream disorienting him a bit. Blossom used her Ice Breath while Brick used his Fire Breath; the two powers collided, each neck and neck in a tug-a-war, one trying to dominate the other until it caused a small explosion causing the area around them to fog up. Brick used this to his advantage and knocked her to the ground. The battle wore on for the last couple of hours with both parties tiring, half the city in ruins. The six stood facing each other's counterparts, staring down one another with heated glares and seeing who would make the first move. Each of them breathing heavily, their clothes a bit torn and having bruises and cuts all over. Brick's right eye was blackened and completely shut and Butch was missing a front tooth where Buttercup punched him. Blossom's large bow and most of her hair was singed while Buttercup's left arm was completely dislocated. Bubbles and Boomer were the only ones with the least amount of injuries. The reds glared at one another but they knew none of them would be able to win since all of them were equally exhausted and in the state they were in, they would surely lose.

"Well come on...aren't you gonna...make your move Pinky?" said Brick in an exhausted tone, his breathing labored.

"Why don't...you?" said Blossom, equally exhausted.

"Well, you know...what they say babe? Ladies first." Brick smirked at this.

"Ha! As if you know any chivalry."

"What's that?" he asked confused.

"I rest my case. If you went to school you would know." she said pointedly.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm dumb?" said the red ruff catching the insult.

"Well I don't know how to _dumb_ it up for you anymore!" Brick growled at this.

"Enough talk! Let's fight!" said Butch, bending his knees up and down in anticipation.

"I second that motion." said Buttercup.

"No Buttercup, not with that arm of yours." Blossom exclaimed.

"What!?" she gave her a pointed look and the green puff stayed silent. Then she turned back to the boys.

"We're calling it a draw, agreed?" Brick thought this over in his head, he wanted to fight more but seeing the state he and his brothers were, he knew they wouldn't stand a chance and judging by the Puffs were in neither were they. So begrudgingly he nodded and they all flew their separate ways, the greens grumbling the whole way.


	2. Ch2

Ch. 2

The boys flew back to the old shack that was on the far side of Townsville where they had been living since HIM recreated them. Boomer was sitting on one of the three worn out mattresses they found along with the shack, examining his already healing injuries thanks to the Chemical X in their system while looking between his brothers nervously. Though the one he was most worried about was Butch who was sulking in the corner grumbling under his breath while scowling at Brick who was pacing back and forth, making a trench on the floor with a hard, thoughtful look on his face with his hands behind his back.

The blonde glanced at his raven-haired brother and sighed, knowing what was about to happen. He started counting backwards in his head. _3...2...1..._ "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" _Here we go again._ Boomer thought tiredly and sighed again. Without a moment later the green ruff zipped over to the redhead, stopping his pacing and pointing an accusatory (nonexistent) finger at him with a look of frustration and anger. "Why did you make us leave the fight? We were this close to finishing those stinking sissies!" Brick just crossed his arms and gave him a blank look, not the least bit surprised at his brother's outburst.

The red ruff answered him calmly. "Because Butch, we wouldn't have been able to fight in the condition we were in."

"We could have."

"No, we wouldn't. We wouldn't have lasted an hour against those Puffs."

"From what I see, I think we ran away because you're just scared to lose...or is it just that you have a crush on that Blossom chick?" Boomer face-palmed at this. Oh Butch, why'd you have to go there.

Now Brick was getting angry and glared at the green ruff. "Now that is not true and you know it."

"Do I?" he countered back.

"Yes you do. You know I'm not afraid of nothing and you know very well I hate those Powderpuffs, especially Blossom, as much as you and Boomer do."

Butch scoffed. "Yeah right."

"I know I'm right!" Brick yelled. The boys argued and soon enough they were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs while Boomer looked from one brother to another nervously. Soon enough it became a shouting match and Boomer covered his ears and closed his eyes as he tried to shut them out, his whole body shaking like a leaf. Like his counterpart, he never liked it when people fought each other, especially if it were his brothers. In fact he hated them and truth to be told, he didn't share the same concept of hating the Powerpuff Girls like his brothers; he always thought that his counterpart was cute and had the biggest crush on her since the very first time they met but always kept it a secret because of his brothers. Sure he hated that the girls killed them, he hated when they humiliated them, and he was annoyed when they kidnapped him and when Bubbles impersonated him. But he never actually hated them and he didn't know why they had to fight them and why they couldn't just get along.

The blonde suddenly heard a crash and he opened his eyes to see Butch across the room rubbing his cheek and Brick with his fist raised. Soon enough they started fighting and tussling around the shack, throwing punches, kicks, and insults at each other. Boomer just sat there for the next five minutes, watching them go at each other. Finally, he had enough and just snapped. "SHUT UP!" he shouted. The two froze in mid-air, looking at him in shock. He frowned at them in disappointment but not surprised at their actions and got off the bed, stomping towards them.

"What you guys are doing is pointless and stupid!" he looked over to the green ruff, "Butch, I get that you wanted to fight and beat the Powerpuffs but Brick is right; we wouldn't have last an hour against them in the state we were in. I know you hate losing but there is no reason to pass the blame onto him when all he was doing was agree to the draw. He only agreed because he didn't want us to get hurt more then we already were!" then he turned towards the red ruff. "Brick, I understand why you called off the fight, I'm glad you did and I get why you would hit Butch about being afraid and the concept of liking a Puff, but what's stupid is you throwing the punch first. You're the oldest and supposed to be the mature one who's supposed to set an example; not start a fight about something that was stupid in the first place. You're the leader of this group so consider how we think about the draw and how we feel about it instead of taking charge and making the decision for us. We're a team and we need to act as a team while you, Butch, should've just walked away instead of encouraging it! I am ashamed of calling you my brothers."

By now he was breathing heavily and his face was red in anger while the two gaped and just stared at him in shock and bewilderment. Never before have they seen their little brother this mad and not once had they seen him yell at them like that. Not only was he smarter than they gave him credit for, what he said to them was true. Their blonde brother was actually right for once. They didn't know what to say, but Boomer wasn't finished yet. "And you know what I don't get...is why we hate the girls and why we have to keep on fighting with them when we know how pointless it is!"

Butch frowned at this. "Hang on; are you saying we're weaker than those sissies?"

Boomer crossed his arms. "No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that we equal in strength and power with them; they're our counterparts. We may be different from them in many ways and we may be boys, but if you just look hard enough you can see that we're just the same to them in lots of ways as they are to us. We're the same. Just like you and your counterpart."

"I'm nothing like that Butterbitch!"

"Yes you are! You may not want to admit it but you are."

"No we aren't!"

"And why's that?" he countered.

"'Cause she's a girl and I'm better and way stronger than her." The green ruff said stubbornly, as if it were a fact more than just an opinion.

Boomer made a sound of frustration at how conceded he was. "Arrgh! You are not listening to me! Are you so stubborn to not get what I'm trying to say or are you just that dumb to understand a word of it!?" Butch was about to launch himself at the blue ruff when Brick put out his arm to intercept him, who had yet to say a word since Boomer spoke.

As he held his hotheaded brother back from attacking their younger sibling, he looked at the blonde and calmly said, "I understand what you're saying, I really do. What you're saying to us is true in every way, especially the Girls."

"What!?" Butch protested, outraged at this but Brick glared at him and he begrudgingly stayed silent. He turned back to Boomer who was still fuming but looked at his oldest brother, hoping that he did understand him like he said he did. The red head looked into his deep-sea blue eyes with his ruby-red ones and approached him carefully and calmly as if he were a wild animal.

In the same calm tone, he continued. "Boom, you're right. We may be different in some ways from them, but we're still the same on the inside. And we can't beat them, not because we're weaker or stronger than they are. It's true, we really do equal in strength and power so it is pointless to fight them. And you know how I really hate admitting that, but for you I will. So I'm sorry for not acting like a big brother or a real leader. I'll try and do better next time and try not to take charge of everything. I'm glad you spoke out the way you did, so thanks for telling us what we really needed to hear. You really are smarter than you look little bro." by that time, Boomer had finally calmed down and smiled at in relief at his words.

"Thanks Brick. That means a lot coming from you." The red head ruffled his blonde hair affectionately.

"Yeah, yeah, but answer me this. Why don't you hate the Powerpuff Girls? "

"Yeah, why don't you?" Butch asked curiously.

Boomer's smile faded. "Why do you?" he inquired them sadly.

Brick opened his mouth to answer but closed it in revelation. He actually didn't know or didn't remember why he hated them so much. Luckily, or unluckily, the raven-haired ruff answered for him.

"I'll tell you the reason why, it's because they killed us the first time and humiliated us!"

"But if you thought about it, all they were doing was just protecting Townsville and the Townies. They were just doing their jobs and protecting the people that they love. And let me tell you something, we were a danger to the citizens because we were so hell bent on destroying the girls that we didn't care who got in our way so long as they were destroyed. Plus we weren't fighting fair anyway and we still aren't. We've put the Townies in harm's way and wrecked most of the city in the process." said Boomer, trying to reason with his older brother.

"So what!? It was their fault for getting in our way in the first place and I don't care if we wreck the city; those Powderfluffs do it every day, but they get away with it because they save those stupid Townies and I don't care if we don't fight fair. We're evil and they're good, it's what we do and it's as simple as that. It's another reason why I hate them, because they're such goody-two-shoes!"

Boomer gave him a blank look while Brick wasn't sure what to say at this point, except thinking how ridiculous that sounded. "That. Has got to be. The. Most STUPIDEST and lamest reason I have ever heard!" said Boomer, shouting out his thoughts for him.

"What'd you say!?"

"I have never heard such a lame and overused excuse in my life; though I shouldn't be surprised, coming from you!"

Butch glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means that you can't think of a single reason as to why you hate the Girls." He said indignantly.

"He's right Butch." said Brick.

"Brick, you can't actually say you agree to what he's saying do you?" he looked to the red ruff to help back him up on this.

Brick shrugged. "It was a pretty weak excuse."

Butch felt betrayed at this and his eyes widened in shock. "I can't believe what I'm hearing right now! Have you guys lost sight of what it means to be a Rowdyruff Boy?"

"By this point, I don't even know what being a Rowdyruff means anymore if it means doing stuff I hate to do." The blue ruff answered back.

"We were created and recreated for the one purpose and one purpose only. To destroy the Powerpuff Girls and all the things they believe in. That is what we were born to do and that is what we are made to do."

"But don't you think that there's another reason why we were put here with them other than to destroy them? Don't we have a choice in the matter of what we think and want instead of what we were told to do by our creators, do evil, and become criminals of the law?"

"No! We were created and put here to destroy them and do evil. That's what being a Rowdyruff is and if you don't like it, then why don't you just leave!?" Boomer gaped at him with a look of hurt and Brick stared at him in shock. When he realized what he just said, he paled and clamped his hands over his mouth. All the anger and frustration left him, replaced with guilt and regret. "Boomer...I-I didn't mean to...I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking-"

"It's okay." He interrupted, taking pity on him. "I know you didn't mean it and I understand that you're sorry for it. You were just angry, I get that." With that, Boomer walked around him, giving him a pat the shoulder to let him know that he did forgive him, towards the entrance.

"Boomer, where are you going?" the red head asked worriedly as the blonde ruff opened the door.

Boomer paused at the doorway. "I'm going for a walk to clear my head. If you need me, I'll be at the park." He gave a glance at his raven-haired brother's guilt-ridden face. "Think about what I said Butch, before you do something you regret and you lose everything."

"Boomer wait-"but he already closed the door and in a streak of sapphire blue he was gone. "Boomer..." Suddenly, Brick felt his blood boil as he turned glaring daggers at the green ruff who flinched back in fear at the intense look he was given. If looks could kill he would be dead by now, but it looks like he's going to be dead anyway because never has he seen Brick this mad at him before in his life and he's seen him angry at him plenty of times, but never this much. Usually his temper was just scary, now it was terrifying. His ruby red eyes were blazing like fire that looked like it could burn right through your very soul by just one glance. _I'm so gonna get it now._ He thought fearfully. Meanwhile Brick wanted to punch Butch's lights out and throttle him to the ground at that very moment for his stupidity, but remembering Boomer's words he held back. He knew it wouldn't do any good, so he just gripped his fist tightly to control himself. But that didn't stop him from yelling at him.

"You IDIOT!" Butch cowered back in fear, but that didn't stop him either. "What you said has got to be the SHITTIEST thing that's ever spewed from your mouth! What you said was uncalled for, especially towards him. He's our little brother god dammit! All he wanted for you was to understand and what do you do!? You don't turn away family; we stick together no matter what. Boomer might have forgiven you but I won't. You've done a lot of stupid things, but this, this I am most ashamed of. I've let you off the hook with that temper of yours plenty of times, but not this time. I know he can be stupid at times but usually I'm the one that gripes him about it and pick on him. Even though you pick on him too, you're usually the one that always backs him up. What happened to that huh?!" Butch looked down in shame knowing that he was right; he was usually the one that always supports Boomer's opinion while Brick makes fun of him for thinking them and lowers his self of steam. He couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his eyes anymore. "You know, I'm surprised that he didn't pound you for that and the only reason I'm not was because, unlike you, I actually listened and understood what he said. You were way out of line Butch."

"I know and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly when I said that."

Brick huffed out a breath. "Humph. Clearly." He turned as he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, afraid that he would leave him.

He faced him again and pointed an accusatory (nonexistent) finger at him. "To fix the mess that you caused!" he turned his head back around as he opened the door but paused before leaving. "And you know what? I don't even know what being a Rowdyruff means anymore." Brick turned his head back around to give him one last glare. "You better get your act together when I get back here with Boomer for your punishment." Butch felt some relief knowing that he wasn't really leaving him. "And he was right. You better think about what he said and understand every damn word of it before you do something stupid again and lose everything. Got it?" he nodded and with that said, Brick closed the door with a slam, causing the whole shack to shake. He flew off in a streak of red towards where Boomer said he would be and was gone, leaving Butch alone with his guilt-ridden thoughts.


	3. Ch3

Ch. 3

Back at the Utonium residents, the Puffs were having sort of the same issues as the boys. "What the HECK Blossom?! We could've driven those twerps into the concrete if we stayed." said Buttercup outraged about leaving the fight.

The pink puff shook her head at her green sister. "No, we wouldn't have; especially when your arm was dislocated. Luckily, the Professor fixed it and gave us a dose of Chemical X to heal our injuries." When they got home, the Professor was shocked at how many injuries they've sustained in the fight, but with a shot of Chemical X they healed in less than a couple of hours. Blossom's hair was restored and she replaced her singed bow with a new one. Bubbles laid on the floor closed to her sisters drawing a picture, used to her sister's complaining.

"We would have if that stupid Butch didn't dislocate it. I should've knocked all of his teeth instead of one; next time I won't make the same mistake again."

"Why, so you can get money from the tooth fairy again or keep them by your bedside so you can admire the beauty of his teeth?" Blossom teased.

"Ha ha. Very funny. It was so funny I forgot to laugh." Buttercup said, unamused.

"You just did." The redhead countered back with a smirk.

"Why you-"

"But we still wouldn't have lasted long enough to defeat them anyway." She said before the green puff could continue.

"You know, I just don't get it." The two looked down to their youngest who hadn't looked up from her drawing, confused at her statement.

"Get what Bubs?" said Buttercup.

"I mean, I know they're bad boys and all, but I just wish that we could be friends with them for once...or maybe something more." She grinned a little, blushing as she muttered the last part silently to herself, but her sisters heard her nonetheless. "I'm tired that we always have to fight with the boys."

Blossom sighed. "I'm tired too Bubbles, but as long as they're attacking and causing trouble for the city, we have no choice. If they change their ways we would make a great team if they fought crime alongside us. I want to be friends with them just as much as you do...and maybe become something more." She blushed with a dreamy smile on her face as she twirled a piece of her hair around her hand.

The raven just scoffed at this. "Pfft. Not me. I hate those guys and I doubt they'll ever change let alone be our friends or 'becoming something more' along the lines. The day they change is the day when the Amoeba boys become better criminals and less dumb."

"You really hate them that much?" said Bubbles.

"Didn't you guys?" she questioned her sisters.

"I never hated them!" said Bubbles.

"Not surprised." She rolled her eyes then looked to her pink sister. "What about you Bloss?"

Blossom thought this over before answering. "I did...at one point I did, but that changed. Now I only hate how much trouble they cause for the city."

"Why? What made you change your mind?"

She thought this over again, carefully choosing her words to get her view across. "I guess it's how they live their lives that got to me."

"What do you mean?" she inquired, not understanding her meaning.

Blossom sighed again before answering. "I mean, all they do is petty crimes really. They don't steal jewels or money from banks, only pick-pocket from people, or anything valuable like that. They only steal what they need or want like food or something they think is cool to them. They only cause explosions, break things, and don't respect the well-beings of others or property because they're boys who are just being kids and don't know how to treat others except hurt them because they were raised that way. They were taught to be evil and used for evil because of their messed up and insane creators and I'm pretty sure they don't like being used as tools, I know I wouldn't. Instead they should be raised with love and affection like any other child their age. Don't you think they are only doing the things they do not only for fun, but to get attention? They're being like any other rebellious child that wants to have attention, but instead of getting the attention they deserve and want. They get a stab in the back or ignored by others. They get scolded and get brushed off as kids that are troublesome; people look at them like they did with us when we were first created. They get looked at with hatred and fear because of what they are and because of their powers, so the only way for them to deal with it without someone by their side to comfort them was to make everyone fear them and make everyone feel as miserable as they feel; hate them harder and if the citizens think they are bad kids, why not show them and make their thinking become a reality when all they want is to be shown with compassion and people to smile at them. I bet they've never even experienced what it feels like to be loved by a parent or have a friend to be there for them when they need them the most. The only thing they have as close to parents are an annoying, blabbering monkey and a transvestite demon who both ignore the boys and don't even take care of them and the only people they have are each other. They never had an education and never been around kids their own age so I doubt they have any social skills. Plus I followed them one time to see where they live and what I saw broke my heart. They live in a shack; an old, small, worn-out shack on the far side of Townsville, all alone and away from everyone. Sorry I forgot to tell you guys, but anyway. Don't you see? They have no one. That's why I don't hate them anymore." When she finished, she was out of breath with tears in her eyes. Bubbles was bawling while Buttercup had a sympathetic look on her face.

"So in other words, you pity them." the green puff stated. Blossom shook her head as she wiped the tears in her eyes before they could fall.

"No, I don't pity them. I feel sorry for them. I may not know them really, but I do care about them and I want to help them; I just wish they would stop being our enemies." Bubbles sniffled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess I see your point." They sat in silence for a moment when Bubbles stood up in excitement.

"Hey! I have an idea!" she announced enthusiastically.

"Well this should be interesting." Buttercup commented. The blonde just ignored her comment and continued on.

"Why don't we try and be friends with the boys and while we're at it, how about they stay with us!" Buttercup looked at her as if she grew two heads while Blossom just stared at her.

"You know Bubbles, that's actually not a bad idea."

"What!?" Buttercup said incredulously.

"I mean think about, we wouldn't have to fight each other anymore. We could actually fight crime together as a team instead of them doing crime. They'll finally have a place they can call home, they can go to school with us, they'll have a real childhood, we can teach them how to treat others, everyone will love them, we'll finally get along for once, they'll make new friends, they won't be alone anymore, and they'll have a loving family they deserve. It's perfect! Our problems will be solved!"

"And we might get boyfriends out of it." The two paused for a moment before they started squealing in excitement, hugging each other and jumping around while the green puff looked at them as they lost their minds.

"WE'RE GONNA GET A BOYFRIEND! WE'RE GONNA GET A BOYFRIEND!" they chanted.

"Are you guys CRAZY!?" they stopped and stared at her in confusion. "We can't trust them, let alone let them near our school or live in our house!"

"But Buttercup, don't you feel sorry for them?" Bubbles asked her green sister.

"Of course I do; I'm not heartless. That doesn't mean we should let them live in our house. I don't trust them and for all we know they could betray us or kill us in our sleep or something. Besides, how do you know they'll accept anyway?" she asked challengingly.

"Don't worry. If it comes to that we could always call a truce. They won't bother us and we won't bother them. It's as simple as that." Blossom said confidently who was not the least bit worried like the green puff.

_Yeah. Simple, but not fool proof._ She thought and crossed her arms. "Well I still don't like it."

The pink puff sighed and walked over to her, putting a hand on here shoulder. "Okay how about this, if we're wrong you can nag at us all you want. Deal?"

Buttercup looked into both her sisters pleading eyes before sighing in defeat. _They're not gonna give this up are they?_ "Fine," she said begrudgingly, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it and if anything happens, it's on your heads."

"Agreed."

"Yippee! So should we ask them now?" Bubbles asked, hoping to ask them right this minute.

"Nah. Let's give them time to heal and ask them tomorrow. It'll be weird to ask them right after a fight and they'll get suspicious of our intentions." The redhead answered back.

Buttercup scoffed. "The later the better for me not to see their stupid faces; I still think this is a bad idea."

"You just don't want to be in the same room as Butch because you don't wanna admit you like him." Blossom teased her raven-haired sibling.

"What!? If you think I like that Neanderthal, you've got another thing coming."

Bubbles giggled. "You like Butch. You like Butch!"

"I do NOT!" she blushed at this.

"Then why are you blushing?" Blossom asked slyly making her blush harder. Both her sisters laughed and started singing.

"~Butch and Buttercup sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby with the baby carriage!~" Buttercup growled at this and left their room with a slam, her sisters laughing at her expense. She was fuming when she got to the training room, so she took her anger out by throwing punches and kicks at the specially made punching bag the Professor made, muttering to herself.

"Stupid Blossom. Stupid Bubbles. Stupid Rowdyruffs. Stupid Butch! My sisters are insane to think those dweebs will change. And me, liking Butch! HA! The day. I fall for that jerk! Is the day when Princess Morbucks becomes a nice person." She ranted while punching the bag, imagining it as the green ruff's face.

Meanwhile upstairs, Blossom and Bubbles finally stopped laughing and were talking about the boys and were wondering how their life would be like if they agreed to the offer. "School will be so much fun if they go." said Bubbles.

"I know, plus the boys need their education; like the time when they spelled dumb wrong, it was so funny. They were being so dumb or should I say 'dum-b'." the two puffs laughed at the memory.

"Though it might be hard for them to adjust you know." Bubbles added.

"It will be since it's going to be a huge change for them; they've been villains since they were created. A new life, a new home, a new family, different people and different enemies; It's going to overload them, but don't worry we'll help them along the way."

"...Do you think they really will agree to our offer and will change?" she asked hesitantly.

"They'd be stupid not to, but it's their choice if they don't want to take it and we can't stop them or say otherwise. No matter how much we hate it, if they want to stay being our enemies then so be it." Blossom put a hand on her shoulder just as she did with Buttercup. "All we can do is hope they accept." Bubbles gave her a small smile and nodded. "Now I feel like going to the park, wanna come?"

"Sure." She said as she picked up her drawing.

"What'd you draw this time, Bubs?"

Bubbles blushed slightly. "Oh, um, nothing much. Just, uh, little drawing I did."

"Uh huh," Blossom raised an eyebrow curiously with a smirk, "and what exactly is this 'little drawing' I might add?"

"Well it's uh-"but before she could answer, the pink puff used her super speed and snatched the drawing out of her hands. "Hey!" Bubbles said in annoyance.

Blossom giggled. "Aww, how cute!" the drawing was of Boomer and Bubbles flying and smiling at each other. Bubbles snatched it back from her and held it close to her chest. "Are you going to give that to him?"

"...Maybe?" Blossom chuckled.

"You like him don't you?" she teased.

"No...maybe, yes." The blue puff's face was practically as red as her sister's bow. "But what about you and Brick huh?" she countered. Now it was Blossom's turn to blush.

"Come on; let's inform the Professor where we're going while there's still light out." She said, changing the subject while Bubbles grinned in satisfaction, knowing that she won. Once they asked permission they flew off, not knowing of whom they would see once they got there.


	4. Ch4

Ch. 4

Boomer sighed a long sigh as he walked along the sidewalk with a frown on his face. The people in the park noticed him and froze in fear, but seeing as he wasn't going to cause trouble they resumed what they were doing; though keeping a wary eye on him while Boomer just kept on walking, ignoring the stares. He couldn't stop thinking about the argument he had with Butch. He wasn't surprised by how he reacted, but it still hurt. The blue ruff knew his brother didn't really mean it and as the forgiving person he was he didn't hold it against him, he just hoped that Butch would think about what he said; at least Brick understood. If all three of them understood then what would they do if they faced the girls again? Would they have to fight them? Would they try to avoid them? Would they stay enemies? Would they try to get along with them? More importantly, would the girls even let them become their friends? Do they even want to be friends? Do they still hate them? It's understandable if they do. After all, they did cause a lot of trouble for the city a bunch of times in the past.

Boomer rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. _This is why I don't think._ He thought. Boomer was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the person in front of him until they bumped into each other and fell on the ground, landing on their butts. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! Are you-Boomer!?" Boomer could recognize that sweet, bubbly voice anywhere and looked up shocked to see the one person he was happy but wasn't sure he wanted to see again twice in one day.

"B-Bubbles?" there stood Bubbles in all her glory, her face a bit scared and her body tense at seeing her blue counterpart; she didn't think that she would see him so soon, especially without her sisters.

"What are you doing here?" they said in unison and looked at each other in surprise.

"Um, well, I came here because Blossom and I were bored at home. So we came to the park." She looked at him nervously. "Um, why are you here?" she asked, hoping she didn't offend him.

"Uh, well, I came to clear my head about stuff." He said equally nervous.

"Oh, I see." The blue puff got up from the ground straightening her dress and offered a hand to him to help him up since he was still on the ground. Boomer looked at it hesitantly as if it were a trick, but he didn't think that Bubbles was the type to do that; that was more Buttercup or Butch's thing. So he slowly took the offered hand and she pulled him up. They both stood in awkward silence looking at each other nervously. "If...you don't mind me asking, what exactly were you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh, just stupid things really." He was too embarrassed to tell her what he was thinking about. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know? I was just curious that's all. Um, do you wanna...talk about it?" he raised an eyebrow. "It's okay if you don't want to. I just thought that maybe I could help."

Boomer was confused. "Why would you wanna help me? I'm your enemy."

Bubbles gave him a small smile that made his heart skip a beat and making him blush a little, but he hoped she didn't notice it. She didn't. "I'm a superhero, so I help anyone in need, even villains. But I don't think of you as an enemy."

He was stunned. "You...you don't?" the blue puff shook her head. "Why?"

She answered him honestly and said, "Because I see the good in people and I know that you're a nice person inside. To me you're a good person; you just don't show it because you're afraid of what your brothers would think." This stunned Boomer. He shouldn't be surprised that the only person that would understand him would be his counterpart, but he didn't think that she would understand him that much.

"Really?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation as he looked into her eyes, her beautiful sky blue eyes to see if she was lying. When he saw that she was telling the truth he gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you." She blushed and looked down so he wouldn't see.

"You really should smile more often, it suits you." Now it was his turn to blush.

"Y-you think so?" she looked up at him and nodded.

"S-so...do you wanna talk about it?"

"Wha-? Um, sure."

"Great! Let's talk at the pond." Without thinking she grabbed his hand, making his face flush more and practically dragging him to the local pond. They stood at the edge of the pond with a couple fishermen and a few people nearby feeding to the ducks as they skipped stones into the water with the blue ruff telling her everything that happened at the shack after they left the fight. When he finished Bubbles looked him with a sad smile of understanding. "I don't think it's stupid; I think it's brave of you to stand up to your brothers like that and it's sweet of you to think that way about us."

"You think so?" he asked unsure.

"Of course and at least Brick understands, but don't let Butch bring you down, you know he doesn't mean it." Boomer sighed.

"Yeah, I know he was just mad and I know he's sorry for it...but it still hurts because he's my brother." Bubbles nodded.

"I understand how you feel, Buttercups the same way. When she gets mad she says things she doesn't mean, but in the end she feels guilty and apologizes afterwards."

The blue ruff chuckled in amusement. "It's amazing how their personalities are so much alike."

"But not surprising." She added for him and they both laughed. Soon they just stood in comfortable silence until she spoke again. "Hey...Boomer? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bubbles."

"Well, the girls and I were going to ask you and your brothers this tomorrow but since you're already here and healed up..." the blue puff looked at the ground nervously, making circles on the dirt with her foot. "but...would you consider...you know...staying with us?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

She took in a nervous breath. "I mean all of us living together. You, me, my sisters, and your brothers with the Professor. If you guys stay with us you could actually have a good life for once and not become villains. You could have a real family and real friends. You could go to school, fight crime with us, have a real home...and feel loved." Boomer was astonished. He didn't think that they would offer them so much; after all they've caused and done. The blue ruff didn't know what to say; only that he felt so much gratitude towards the girls and that they would be willing to help them without question. He wanted to say yes. Finally, they had a chance to feel accepted and all they have to do is accept the offer. "Boomer, are you all right?" Bubbles waved a hand in front of his face worriedly, making him snap out of his thoughts. The blue puff was concerned that she scared him off when he hadn't said a word for the past five minutes or so.

"Huh? Oh sorry." The blue ruff said, embarrassed.

"It's okay. So...what do you think?" she asked nervously, hoping he would accept.

Boomer rubbed the back of his head. "Well I need to talk about this with Brick and Butch; it's not my place to decide for them."

"That's fine. You guys take all the time you need and we understand if you guys don't want to accept, but you could always consider having a truce in case you don't."

"I'll let you guys know after."

"Great! So what do you wanna do in the mean time?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know many games."

"Hmm..." Bubbles hummed on this while tapping her chin with her tongue sticking out. Then her face brightened at an idea and said, "I know! We can play with bubbles!"

"What?" he looked at her confused until she pulled out a container of bubbles and a bubble wand from behind her back. Boomer laughed at the irony of this. "Where the heck are you keeping that?"

"All of our dresses have secret pockets in them for us to hide things in plain sight, and the Professor did something to the fabric so we can fit almost anything."

"Handy." She hummed in agreement and handed him the wand. He dipped the wand into the container and blew some bubbles in the air. Bubbles looked at them in awe and giggled as she began twirling around and sing while popping the bubbles; Boomer knew from there that he never wanted this day to end. All day they took turns blowing bubbles and laughed with each other and for once in his life, he was happy and having fun like any normal kid would with a friend, especially with his crush.


	5. Ch5

Ch. 5

"Where the heck is Boomer?" the red ruff had been looking around the park for the past half hour for his blue brother. Brick was just about to give up when he finally heard a familiar laugh and ran towards where he heard it. He stopped at a large crystal clear pond, the sun shining off of it, and stood there in astonishment. There stood Boomer and BUBBLES playing together with a container of bubbles and laughing together. His first instinct to this was to grab his brother and drag him away from the Puff, but he held back because he knew his blue brother wouldn't like it since he didn't really hate the Powerpuffs. Plus, he's never seen him this happy before so he backed up and walked away, leaving them to their fun.

Brick was about to take off when he heard something that he's never heard before. "...laa...lala..." to him it sounded like a voice, like someone was singing. He wasn't sure why he was curious, he just felt this sudden urge to find out where it was coming from; that he needed to find out where it was coming from. Going with his gut he walked off in the direction. As he got closer, the sound he was hearing was indeed someone singing but he couldn't recognize it. The only thing he knew was that the closer he got the louder it became and as he got closer, he felt like he was in a slight trance by the beautiful melody. He found himself at the bottom of a tall hill and he knew his destination to finding out the mysterious melody was at the top. Whoever was singing up there made even him curious and he was determined to finding out whose voice it belonged to, so he slowly floated up the hill. Brick knew he could simply just fly there faster but he didn't want to startle the person and interrupt them. Plus he was cautious and didn't want it to be a trap.

As he touched down behind a bush, making sure not to be seen, he looked through the foliage and stood there wide eyed; finding out the beautiful voice he was searching for was none other than his counterpart, Blossom. She was dancing and twirling around with her eyes closed, her face as serene as he ever seen it as she sang a song he's never heard before. Brick has never seen her like this. Her face looked so calm and so happy, the cocky attitude gone and replaced with a smile that looked so natural and...so beautiful. Her long, red hair blowing in the breeze like fire and looked so soft, he almost wanted to come out of his hiding spot and touch it. Almost. "...la, la, laa. La, la, laaa~" she sang out and he began to listen closely to the words.

_A gentle breeze stirs the leaves,_

_And stirs my soul, my heart deep inside me;_

_Since my worlds as one withers,_

_A greater whole all connected as one._

_So bloom, bloom, and chase away perfume._

_Flowers bloom, bloom, so many things to see;_

_The sweet serenity, sooth my mind; sooth my soul._

When she slowly opened her eyes, they glowed like pink roses blooming in the spring to show off their beauty to the world. Her eyes sparkled like morning dew and they were filled with such gentleness, so much kindness he's never seen before. When he first saw her eyes he thought they looked like they belonged to a dead fish. Now, he wanted nothing more for those kind eyes directed towards him. Brick wanted to look deep into her eyes that were filled with so much knowledge and unlock all the secrets that he wanted to uncover. Brick shook his head in exasperation; what is wrong with him!? She's a Powerpuff, the enemy and a hero no less! He can't possibly be falling for a Puff...can he? No! There's no way, it's stupid! Besides, villains can't be together with heroes anyway, especially one that's a Puff! What was he thinking!? Maybe Boomer is rubbing off on me...or am I just getting whipped? Brick shook his head and continued to watch as Blossom sat down on a stone bench in front of a cherry blossom tree that had a swing attached to it.

Blossom took in a deep breath, breathing in the spring air and smelling the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. She liked spring but it wasn't her favorite season; it was more Bubbles favorite than hers and Buttercup preferred summer. Her favorite was fall and winter; she always loved fall and winter more than the other two because of the leaves changing colors and the cool air along with it. To her fall was a season of wisdom and age and winter had its own beauty; the snow gently falling to the ground covering everything in white and the sun glistening off the ice and frost, making it so serene and beautiful. Winter showed beauty and love as it brought an end to all things so it can make room for the new. Winter is fierce and strong and a season that should never to be messed with; it pushes on with its strength and determination. Blossom thought this was a good time to call out to her audience who she knew was there the whole time and if her guess was correct, she knew exactly who it was that had been watching her. "You can come out Brick. I know you're there." She called out and Brick tensed behind the bush he was hiding in. He considered staying hidden but thought better of it since she already knew he was there and came out with a expression that meant he could care less if he was caught spying or not. She gave him a gentle smile and pat down on the seat next to her. He hesitated, wondering if this was a trap or not. "No, this isn't a trap I swear." She replied in amusement when she saw the look in his eyes. His eyebrow rose in suspicion to see if was lying. When he saw no trickery he slowly but tentatively walked over and sat down, not too far from her but not too close either. She took this as a good sign. "So, how's your eye?" she asked a bit awkwardly.

"Pretty good since you're the one that punched it in the first place." He replied sarcastically. "Why, you wanna punch the other one out?" to his astonishment, she giggled at him for his attempt to act tough.

"Yeah, sorry about that and no I don't." she replied, still smiling at him. "So, why were you spying on me?"

He shrugged and said, "I heard singing and followed. What was that song you were singing?"

"It's a song I wrote to sing to my sisters whenever they are upset or when they can't sleep."

"It's pretty." Just like you. He caught himself off guard and mentally shook his head as he threw the thought to the back of his mind. "You...have a very beautiful voice." He added quietly but she heard it nonetheless. Blossom was taken aback by the compliment and looked down blushing.

"Th-thank you." She looked up at his ruby red eyes, loving how they shined and looked down again. "So what are you doing here at the park?" she asked, still blushing.

"I came here to find Boomer and found him playing with your sister."

"And you didn't stop them?" she said surprised.

He shrugged again. "Boomer looked really happy with her so I didn't want to ruin it for him."

Blossom smiled at him and he suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. What is wrong with him? "That's so sweet of you to do." Brick looked at her and when he saw she was really being genuine he flushed a little and looked up at the clouds.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" he asked curiously, trying to control his blush and hoping she didn't notice. She did but didn't say anything to embarrass him.

"This is my special place. I come here when I want to relax or be alone and sometimes I come here when everything is too much for me or to just...think."

"What...do you think about mostly?" he asked hesitantly. Brick didn't know why he asked, in fact he didn't know why he was even bothering talking to her. But for some reason he wanted to know everything that goes around in that mind of hers.

Blossom's expression turned sad at the question. Should she tell him? She might as well since it's one way to gain his trust and she really did want to talk to someone so she can get it off her chest. Plus he's the only one here with her that was offering to listen to her, so she took in a breath to calm her nerves and said, "I wonder if the citizens we protect really do appreciate us or they just take us for granted. If Townsville really does, then I wonder why we keep on saving it. Is it because it's the right thing to do or it's because it's what we are created to do and we have to? I'm scared of losing my friends and family because what if they were in danger I wasn't able to help them in time? I wonder what life would be like if we were just normal girls. I wonder what it would be like if we were gone. I keep on thinking if I really am a selfish, vain, egotistical, and bossy person as Buttercup and other kids say I am. Am I too overconfident in myself and not know how everyone else feels? Am I a bad leader or not? Am I really a stuck-up know-it-all who doesn't know how to have fun?" she looked up at him with a face that looked so conflicted with emotion. "Am I really that bad of a person?"

The red ruff was astonished at this. Never has he seen someone, especially a five-year-old, look so conflicted about their life and care so much; he has never seen this side of her before. Everything he knew, or thought he knew about her, was just a façade. Under all that exterior, inside she was a caring, smart and loving person who felt shy and insecure about herself and how others think about her. She puts on a brave face just so people won't see what she truly fears most. And all these thoughts were roaming through her mind this whole time. Brick frowned angrily at this, he didn't know why, he just was. She shouldn't be thinking these kinds thoughts, she was much too young. She should be acting her own age and thinking about having fun with a smile on her face like other kids who don't care about anything. Not worry about everything and how others think just because she's a superhero; no one should be having these kinds of thoughts yet...it's this damned city's and the people who live here's fault for making her feel this way. Thinking this made him angrier. The pink puff looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. "You always have these thoughts?" he said in a neutral voice.

Blossom chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, silly isn't it. I'm sorry I bored you with it; so stupid huh?"

"Yeah it's stupid, stupid of you to think that way in the first place."

"Huh?" she looked at him confused.

"I mean you shouldn't be thinking of these thoughts yet when you're only five! They shouldn't expect anything more from you, you're just a kid; granted you have superpowers but still a kid nonetheless. So what if you aren't perfect, nobody is and sometimes people mess up. Townsville shouldn't take you for granted since you save them EVERY DAMN DAY! And without question or expecting anything in return. They should appreciate what you girls do for them when you take a pause in your life and go out there to risk your lives for them. You save them not only because you know it's the right thing to do or it's in your program to do so, but because you genuinely want to unlike others who only do it for the fame and fortunes like that Major Man or whatever his stupid name was. Even though I don't know you much I can see you're not a selfish person; you worry about the people you care, so that doesn't make you a bad person. But you can't always be there to protect or save them, sometimes you need to think about yourself once in a while and not feel guilty about it. I know you're not a bad leader, in fact you're a great leader and you're only bossy because you want others to do the right thing. I'll admit, you are kind of a know-it-all but so what! You only want to show how smart you are and you can't change who you are. You aren't stuck-up; you have your own way of loosening up, like just ten minutes ago you were having fun. So what if you're vain or egotistical, everyone is every once in a while. If you ask me, a better example would be that Princess girl. You also shouldn't care what others think about you; the only important thing you should care about is how you think of yourself. If they don't like you for who you are well screw them! To me you are a caring and loving person, they don't know anything and they're just a bunch of crap! So don't think you need to change. Plus if all three of you were gone or just normal girls, all hell would break loose and this place would've been much worse than before. You shouldn't be thinking these things yet. Instead you should be acting your own age and having fun; you're not gonna stay young forever you know."

Blossom was stunned; she didn't know what to say to this, only that she was touched. The one person to understand her and to comfort her was Brick of all people out of everyone else. Not too long ago they were fighting and throwing insults at each other. And yet here he was, giving her advice and trying to cheer her up. She felt warmth inside her that she never felt before at the thought and could feel tears of relief welling up, threatening to fall down, but she blinked them away so he wouldn't see her cry. "Brick...thank you. No one has said anything that nice to me before."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't get used to it Pinky." The red ruff looked away, flushing in embarrassment. She giggled at his way of still trying to be tough. Without him noticing she scooted closer to him and hesitantly laid her head on his shoulder. Brick was surprised at the bold action and tensed up, his whole face as red as his hat. Soon enough he began to relax and slowly but hesitantly laid his head on top of hers, breathing in her shampoo and becoming mesmerized in the scent. Strawberries. They sat there in comfortable silence, both enjoying the quietness. The pink puff didn't want to ruin the peaceful moment but she knew she had to make the offer with him now or she'll never get an opportunity like this again; it was now or never.

"I also wonder about you guys too."

He lifted his head and looked at her in confusion. "Us? Why?"

She lifted her head off his shoulder so she could look him in the eyes and said, "I used to hate you guys, but not anymore. I always wondered what it would be like for us to be friends instead of enemies and work together side by side; how life would be better for you three. In my head, you would be treated fairly and you would be smiled upon and looked up to instead of being feared by everyone. My sisters and I discussed this together and we all agreed." She put her hand on top of his and he looked at it nervously but didn't pull away. "Brick, I don't want us to fight anymore; I want us to be friends. We want you guys to stay with us and help make your lives better, if you let us - and please let me finish." She said when he was about to say something. "I know you think you guys can take care of yourselves and that you don't need any help, especially from the likes of us Puffs, but that's not true. There are others who are willing to help you despite your background. I want to help you not because I have to just because I'm a super hero or I feel sorry for you, but I genuinely want to because I really care about you boys. Please...stay with us and let us help you. Though if you don't want to that's fine, we understand if you don't agree. We could always agree to a truce if you want but please, consider our offer. Please?" Blossom looked at him pleadingly with her pink irises.

Brick was speechless; he didn't think Blossom of all people would want to help them. He wasn't sure if she was luring him and his brothers into a trap or not, but in her pink orbs he knew that she telling him the truth. The red ruff was so confused, he wasn't sure how he felt about this but he had to talk with his brothers about it. "Why would you do this for us, after everything we did to you?"

Blossom smiled at him. "Because I want to help and I want you guys to have a normal life with a normal home and feel loved like any other child should feel. I believe that people deserve a second chance, so I believe you three should too."

He was stunned by her answer. "You...really believe criminals like us have a shot at life?"

She nodded without hesitation. "I do."

He could believe this. For once in his life someone actually CARED about them, unlike their so-called "fathers". There was one thing he didn't get though. "And Buttercup agrees too?"

She laughed. "Well no, not really. We had to convince her before she finally agreed; she still hates your guts." He nodded in understanding. She got up and walked over to sit on the swing. Brick, not knowing what to do, just followed her and leaned against the tree beside her as he watched her swing lazily back and forth. "So, will you consider our offer?" she looked to him hopefully.

Brick thought on this for a minute as he mauled it over, not knowing if he should agree or not. "I'll have to discuss this with my brothers first before I give you an answer. If they don't agree then it's out of my hands to tell them otherwise."

The pink puff nodded. "That's fine. Take all the time you need, but please consider it."

"Thanks, and I will. And it'll be hard for Butch to agree since he thinks you're bitches, no offense."

"None taken."

"But Boomer will probably agree because he doesn't really hate you three."

"Why's that?" she asked curiously.

"It's the reason why he came here in the first place and why I followed him to cheer him up." He contemplated if he should tell her or not before he decided he could trust her enough and told her what happened at the shack after their fight. When he finished Blossom had a beaming and impressed grin on her face.

"That's really sweet of how he thought of us. I've never picture Boomer being the one to give you guys a lecture though."

The red ruff chuckled at this. "Yeah, came as a surprised to us too. Who would of thought that my little brother of all people would put us in our place." He said with a proud smile. "He's smarter than we gave him credit for." Then he looked down guiltily.

She stopped swinging for a moment when she saw the look on his face and looked at him sympathetically. "Don't feel bad. I know you feel guilty now but I'm sure Boomer understands."

Brick laughed lowly at this. "Oh yeah, and how do you know?" he countered back with disbelieving eyes.

Blossom just smiled at him sadly. "From what you've told me I'd say he already has." He looked at her still unsure. "Trust me, I know how you feel. And if he's anything like Bubbles, he's already forgiven you and doesn't hold it against you. Plus, he doesn't look like the type to hold a grudge, but looks can be deceiving."

He shook his head. "He doesn't." then he stared at her for a minute with an expression on his face she couldn't decipher.

She squirmed a bit on the swing, feeling uncomfortable at the look he was giving her. "What?"

Brick blinked twice as if coming out of a trance. "Huh?" when he saw Blossom looking at him strangely he realized he had been staring at her without even knowing it. "Oh sorry, I...didn't know I was staring." He looked down in embarrassment, inwardly cursing himself for the lame excuse.

"It's fine. Where'd you go anyway?"

The red ruff looked at her and back down again. "Just that...you are way too smart and wise for your age."

She giggled at the compliment and his heart fluttered at the sound. Seriously, what is wrong with him!? "Thanks and so are you. You should show how smart you are more often."

He rubbed the back of his head at the compliment, a little embarrassed. "You think I'm smart?"

"Mm hm. Let me guess, you hide it because you don't want your brothers to make fun of you. Am I right on track?"

He looked at her in astonished amazement. Then he shook his head and gave her a genuine smile; not a smirk, a smile. Now it was her turn to blush. "You are right on the money Red. It's weird how you know exactly what I'm thinking."

"Well you are my counterpart so it's no surprise." She said matter of factly. "Even though I don't know you much, we're both the same and sometimes think alike so I technically do know what you're going to say or think."

He chuckled at this. "Guess that's another reason why we come out with a draw when we fight." She laughed as well.

"Yeah, I guess so." Then she smirked slyly and asked, "By the way, how do you spell dumb?" Brick stared at her in confusion at the random question before he caught on and laughed and spelled it the correct way. For the rest of the evening they just talked about each other and had some laughs about funny times and about their siblings. When they weren't talking Blossom would sing while he listened to the beautiful melody of her voice. Then he somehow ended up pushing her on the swing, making her laugh in glee and her telling him to push her higher and he would happily oblige just so he could hear her heart-fluttering, he called, laugh. Brick smiled at seeing her being happy for once and every time she turned around to look at him with that dazzling smile of hers he would blush every time while his heart would skip a beat. This has been the greatest and weirdest and craziest day he has ever had, but he loved it either way.


	6. Ch6

Ch. 6

Boomer and Bubbles were still at the pond as they were talking to a squirrel. "Really, I didn't know that?" Said the blonde ruff. The two amazingly found out that like Bubbles, he also had the ability to talk to animals and speak in any different languages, which came as a shock to the both of them. They were laughing at a joke the furry creature said when the blonde puff looked up at the sky to check the time. Seeing how late it was she got up and dusted off her dress.

"I better go find Blossom, we're gonna be late for dinner. Wanna help me find her?" he looked at her nervously, scared at the thought of what the Puff leader would do if she saw him with her sister. Seeing how scared he was she quickly assured him. "Don't worry; she's not going to hurt you. Buttercup maybe but she's not here." Boomer nodded but still felt a bit nervous. As they walked around the first place they went to was her sister's favorite spot and flew up to the top of the hill where she usually found her with the blue ruff trailing behind her. As they landed none of them expected to witness what they were seeing right now: Brick pushing Blossom on the swing, smiling and laughing with her instead of at her and pushing her down to the ground. It was so strange, both the blues just stood there baffled, not sure to believe what their eyes were seeing while the reds didn't even notice them and just kept on playing.

Boomer blinked a couple of times and said, "Brick?"

"Huh?" Brick turned at hearing his name and froze at the sight of his blue brother along with his counterpart, but he failed to notice the swing coming back and in the process, the swing slammed against the side of his face knocking him back a couple feet and to the ground. Brick groaned in pain.

"Brick!" Blossom got off the swing and ran to him to see if he was all right as he sat up, rubbing his sore cheek. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Just my dignity." He replied as she helped him up. Seeing as he's not hurt, she kissed her hand and touched it against his sore cheek making his whole face blush a deep red. Boomer ran up to his big brother with Bubbles right behind him.

"You okay bro?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah." He answered, trying to get a handle on his still red face while the blue ruff looked at him in puzzlement.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Finally having his blush under control, Brick said, "I came here looking for you to see if you needed cheering up, but seeing you were busy I didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh, well thanks man."

"Blossom, we need to get home or we'll be late for dinner." Bubbles informed her sister.

"Oh right, well we better get going. We'll see you boys later right?" they nodded and she beamed. "Good, we'll be waiting for your answer." With that the two Puffs flew off in a streak of pink and light blue towards home while the two ruffs watched before flying off in the other direction.

They slowly flew in silence, not sure what to say to the other before one of them finally spoke. "Hey Brick?"

"Hmm?"

"Did Blossom make you an offer?" he chuckled at this.

"Yeah, did Bubbles?"

"Yeah...so what do you think?" the blonde asked hesitantly and the red head sighed.

"I don't know? I don't hate them anymore that's for sure. What do you think of it Boom?" the blue ruff was hesitant to answer so Brick stopped in his flight making him stop as well as the redhead turned to him. "Come on, you can tell me. I won't get mad, I promise." He gave him an encouraging smile.

Boomer looked down nervously as he made circles in the air with his foot before he took up the courage and said, "I...I think w-we...should t-take up the offer." He looked up and Brick motioned him to go on, so he took in a calming breath as he looked at his big brother and leader in the eye as he spoke more confidently. "It's a chance of a life time to turn our lives around. I want to have a semi-normal life with a normal home and normal friends while I'm still a kid, especially with the girls. You guys will always be my family...but I want to know what it feels like to actually have a dad for once in my life who will actually care about me, love me, who I can look up to, and tuck me in at night instead of a monkey and a demon as parents. Plus fighting crime doesn't seem all that bad; I hate villains anyway. I'm tired of being evil and I'm tired of living like this." Boomer looked at him hoping he would agree too.

Brick was impressed yet again by his blonde brother; he understood completely since he felt the same way. He nodded in agreement. "I understand completely how you feel and since you've convinced me enough, I'll agree to the offer as well. Plus I'm kind of tired too." Boomer beamed at this, but then dropped it as a thought just occurred to him.

"But what are we gonna do about Butch though? He's not gonna be too happy when he hears about this."

Brick sighed again as the thought had been on his mind for a while now. He removed his hat to scratch his head in contemplation and put it back on. "Well I know he's gonna go ballistic when we tell him."

"It's going to be hard to convince him. Do you think he'll agree too?" he asked sadly.

"Believe me, the first thing he's gonna say to us about this is-"

XXXXXXXX

"ARE. YOU. NUTS!?" Butch yelled in exasperation.

"Told you." Brick said to Boomer. When they got back to the shack they discussed on how to convince the green ruff before going inside. They were surprised when the minute they went through the door, they were immediately bombarded with apologies and promises. For the past few minutes or so they tried to tell him they forgive him until the redhead threatened him that if he didn't shut up he would make him shut up; that got him to quiet down and they started to explain to him about what happened at the park and what they agreed to do while they were heading back. To say he was angry would be an understatement.

"Why the FUCK would you two agree to that? And without talking to me about it too when you don't even know if it's a trap waiting to happen!"

"We are consulting with you now and I would know if it was a trap dumbass."

"You didn't even know that Bubbles was pretending to be Boomer!"

"Hey! That was one time and neither did you, so don't go blaming that on me; we were stupid enough to think he could go alone in the first place, so I took precautions on making sure it wouldn't happen again."

"I still think they're setting us up." He grumbled.

The blue ruff shook his in disagreement. "I don't think so, they sounded pretty sincere and they looked like they really did want to help us."

Butch crossed his arms, not believing a word of it. "Sincere my ass, they could be lying through their teeth for all we know. They're brainwashing you guys with their lies and charms; if we all agree to the offer and the minute we let our guard down around them, they could betray us. They'll just want to gain our trust and once they do, they could turn our trust against us and use it to their own advantage and we wouldn't know! And once they are done with us they could easily destroy us like last time and we wouldn't suspect a thing because we wouldn't think anything of it. We don't need their 'help' and I doubt they want to anyway. We're doing just fine on our own." He said pointedly.

"But you're wrong, we do need their help and they do want to help us." Boomer said, trying to convince his stubborn older brother.

He shook his head in denial, still not believing it. "No we don't! We're better off without them. You guys may trust them but I don't when they could be planning our demise for all we know. Hell, I bet they're laughing their asses off because of how gullible you two are right now; I would too!"

Brick pinched between his eyes and closed them as he groaned in frustration at how stubborn he was being. He opened his ruby irises and looked dead on at his emerald ones. "Butch, I know how you feel. At first I thought the same thing, but when I looked into Blossom's eyes I knew they were telling the truth and they really do want to help us."

The green ruff cried out in outrage and exasperation. "What the hell Brick! Not too long ago you said you hated the girls and now you suddenly trust them just because you're going gaga-in-love with Pinky!? Boomer I understand, but I never would've expected you to agree to the offer as well. My god, make up your fucking mind!"

Brick looked at him seriously and said, "I did make up my mind, I'm agreeing to the offer because we have a chance to turn our life around. We were wrong when we thought we knew everything about the Powerpuffs and we do need them to help us make our lives better. Boomer and I are tired of living this way; we're getting nowhere with this life and we want a normal life like everyone else and the answers to our prayers are the girls, but we can't achieve that because of your stupid pride and stubbornness! You are so blinded by your hatred towards them that you don't even know an opportunity when you see one! We agreed to the offer and so should you since you owe us at least that, but if you don't then I won't hesitate to drag you with us to their house against your will or beat you till you agree or leave you here without me or Boomer by your side. So you either agree, I drag you with us, beat you, or leave you behind!" the rave paled at the threat knowing the he wasn't bluffing while Boomer looked at him equally shocked and appalled at how cruel he was being towards their brother. Brick didn't want to make the threat but in order to make him understand he had to make his point across.

Butch knew he wouldn't win this argument no matter how hard he tried and finally conceded. "Fine, but if you're wrong, I'm blaming you for this."

The redhead nodded and smirked in satisfaction. "Good, that's all I want from you. Now pack up your bags boys, we're moving out!"

The blonde looked at him in puzzlement. "Now? But shouldn't we wait till the tomorrow since it's already late and the girls probably have school tomorrow."

Brick shook his head. "It's better if we give our answers to them now than later. Besides, I'm sick of sleeping in this shit of a place and since we'll be living with them, I'd rather stay in a real house with a real bed and everything." He shrugged and they started packing whatever they have (Butch more reluctant and much slower) and they all took off into the night sky towards their soon to be new home.


	7. Ch7

Ch. 7

As they flew towards their destination, Brick and Boomer began to wonder what their new life would be like with the girls. The blue ruff was ecstatic at the prospect of living with the Powerpuff Girls and becoming heroes instead of villains while Brick was nervous about how it would all turn out. He didn't regret his decision; he just hoped their lives really would become better like the counterparts said. Meanwhile Butch just lagged behind his siblings, not in the least bit enthusiastic and just angry about the situation. _I can't believe we're actually doing this! Just this morning we were robbing a candy store and beating up those sissies. Now they suddenly want to be buddy-buddy with them and become HEROES!? Argh!_ The green ruff thought angrily. Butch had never felt so betrayed by his brothers in his whole short life, because they were throwing away everything they knew and were created to do for three goody-two-shoes! His brothers might have fallen for their fake act but this Ruff wasn't going to fall for it. No sir-re.

When they arrived at the rectangular, white house of the Utonium residence, they touched down in front of the large red door and wondered who should be the one to knock first. Boomer was too nervous to do so and Butch certainly wasn't going to do it. So as the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, he took the initiative to do it and rapped his fist on the door and they waited with bated breath to see if they would answer it. Not a minute later the door opened and out came Professor John Utonium, the creator of the Powerpuff Girls, looking down at them with a warm smile, as if he were expecting them. "Oh hi boys, the girls told me I would be expecting you sooner or later, and judging by your bags I'd say you took up their offer am I right?"

"Yes sir, we did." The redhead replied politely since it was only fitting to do in front of an adult and when they're starting a new life.

"Well I'm glad you did. I always knew you three had potential and were more than just juvenile delinquents like everybody says you were."

"Thank you, sir."

"Well why don't you come on in and make yourselves at home." They slowly walked in and looked around their new living arrangements since the last time they were here they didn't get the chance to get a good look around the place. They were amazed at how normal the place looked, but also how it felt like home to them...Home. That'll be hard to get used to.

"Where are the girls?" Boomer asked curiously, wondering where they were and why they weren't here to greet them.

"They're upstairs asleep, but don't worry. You'll see them in the morning."

"I'd rather not." The raven muttered and the red ruff elbowed him for that. Luckily, the Professor didn't her him or he just chose not to."

"How about I show you three where the bathroom is so you can all take a bath and when you're done, I'll make you something to eat." At the mention of food their stomachs growled and they flushed in embarrassment and realized they hadn't eaten anything since this morning, and it was only candy. He chuckled in amusement. "And by the sounds of your stomachs I'd say you're hungry. Now just lay your stuff on the couch and I'll show you to the bathroom where you can hand me your clothes." They did as they were told as they followed him upstairs. Once they were there the Professor turned on the water and filled the tub up. After it was the right temperature he turned to see the Ruffs already handing him their clothes. He took them with great care and frowned at how filthy they were and the condition they were in. "I'll have these washed up and fixed for you in the morning. Lucky for you I went shopping before you got here and bought you some new pjs."

"Thanks!" said the two Ruffs while Butch just grunted with a scowl.

"Your pjs will be on the counter when you're done." With that he left, leaving the boys to their selves. Boomer immediately ran towards the tub and did a cannonball, splashing water everywhere.

"Boomer!" Brick scolded.

He popped his out and squirted water from his mouth as he looked to his eldest brother with an impish grin. "What?" the redhead shook his head at him as the two made their way to the tub and climbed in along with him. Brick grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some in his long hair while Boomer splashed around and played with a bar of soap that kept slipping out of his hands; Butch just made gurgling noises in the water. Once they were done, Brick pulled the plug to drain the water and they got out, grabbing plain white towels on the way. They examined the clothes they received: a pair of red, blue, and green long-sleeved, plaid shirts with buttons on the front and matching pants and new clean underwear. The red ruff was especially happy that his also came with a matching baseball cap. They tried on the clothes and were amazed at how soft and warm they were, better than their old clothes. They never really had fresh clean clothes before let alone given to them or even had a bath for that matter. They brushed out the tangles out of their hair and the raven saw a bottle of hair gel and immediately grabbed for it as he squirted some in his hand. Soon enough his hair was in its usual spiky duo.

They walked downstairs and were overwhelmed with the scent of food. They floated to where they believed the food was and sat down at the dining room table. The Professor came in and placed in front of them each a plate of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread on the side and a cup of milk. Their mouths drooled at the spread but were hesitant to eat it. He noticed this and laughed. "Go on, it won't bite." He encouraged and they looked at him and back down at the food. T heir stomachs growled in protest and with that they chowed down. Boomer went for the meatballs first and at a forkful of spaghetti making his face covered in a bit of sauce, but he wiped it off with a napkin and continued eating while Butch just wolfed it down like a pig, without even chewing. Brick shook his head at his table manners and dipped his garlic bread in his sauce. After they finished, they each gave a satisfied belch.

"That was great, Professor!" the blue ruff complimented.

"I'm glad you liked it." He answered back when the Ruff yawned.

"Sorry." He apologized sleepily.

"I think it's time for you three to go to bed now. We don't really have any guest rooms, but we do have a pull-up couch." They followed him to the living room where they saw the couch turned into a bed and they climbed in. "Well I'll see you boys in the morning."

"We really appreciate what you're doing for us." said Brick.

"We're really grateful to the girls." said Boomer. Butch scoffed and Brick elbowed him again as he glared at him.

He froze at the glare and reluctantly said, "Yeah, grateful."

"It was my pleasure." said the Professor.

"Um, I'm wondering. Why are you being so nice to us?" the blonde asked and the redhead hit him on the back of the head for that. "OW!" Boomer glared at him, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry for my brothers, sir." Brick quickly apologized and the scientist laughed it off.

"It's fine. As for your question Boomer, it's because I care about you three and I want you to feel at home as much as possible."

"Even after everything we did in the past and to the girls?" again he was hit in the head for that.

"That's just it. The past is in the past and we all make mistakes, especially when we're young but we learn from them to do better and move forward, and I hold no ill feelings against you; I'm not the type to hold grudges." He tucked them in. "Plus, I believe everyone deserves a second chance. Goodnight boys, sleep tight."

"Goodnight." They said back and just when he was about to head off to bed as well; he felt a tug and looked to see Boomer gripping his lab coat as he looked up at him with timid eyes.

"Um, if you don't mind; could you leave the hallway light on for me, please?" he asked timidly.

"God Boom, don't be such a baby." The green ruff commented.

"Shut up!"

Luckily for him he came prepared and assured the blue ruff. "Don't worry, I have just the thing." From his pocket he pulled out a night-light and a stuffed giraffe. The blonde gasped in delight at seeing the plushy and immediately grabbed for it, hugging it to his chest.

He looked up to him with happy sapphire orbs. "Thank you so much!"

The Professor chuckled and ruffled the Ruff's head. "You're welcome. Now you all get some sleep." He plugged in the nightlight and turned out the lights, the night light giving off a blue glow as the Rowdyruff Boys slept peacefully for once.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Bubbles awoke to the warm sun shining onto her face through their windows. She slowly stretched out her stiff muscles and yawned as she quietly got out of bed. The blue puff just woke up from a dream about her and Boomer playing in a meadow; she smiled remembering the dream as she made her way to the bathroom. Her sisters were still asleep but she didn't have the heart to wake them up yet; besides, it was still early. The blonde brushed her teeth, giggling at how funny her face looked with all the foam, and got dressed, taking a minute to fix her hair into their usual pigtails before going downstairs. As she was about to head to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone, she stopped when she suddenly heard three unfamiliar snores coming from the living room. She silently made her way to the room and peaked inside and stood in shocked, bewilderment to see the Rowdyruff Boys, sleeping on their pull-up couch. The boys were snoring away peacefully, Butch's snores the loudest out of all of them and punching the air like Buttercup does in her sleep. Brick was mumbling obscenities and Boomer was drooling while hugging a stuffed giraffe.

Bubbles beamed at the sight of them and as quietly as she came, not wanting to wake them, she zipped back to her room where her sisters were still asleep. She shook them to rouse them from their slumber and spoke in a quiet tone. "Girls, girls! Wake up!" they simply groaned.

"Five more minutes." The raven mumbled.

"Girls, come on! The Boys are here. The Boys are here!" at this they quickly sat up so fast she was amazed that they didn't have whip lash.

"Really?" Blossom squealed excitedly.

"What!?" Buttercup said shocked.

"Shh!" she shushed them and they quieted down. "They're sleeping on the pull-up couch and they have their stuff with them!"

"I can't believe they actually agreed." The green puff said still dumbfounded.

"I told you!" the redhead whispered.

"Shut up!" they shushed her and she winced.

"Bubbles, you said they're still asleep right?" the blonde nodded and she grinned mischievously. "Well girls, why don't we give those three...a Powerpuff wake up call." Catching on they each mirrored her look.

Buttercup rubbed her hands connivingly. "Oh ho, now you're talking my language sista." The two quickly brushed their teeth and got dressed before they all quietly floated downstairs and towards the living room where the boys were still asleep in the same positions. They silently giggled to themselves and floated above their counterparts. They leaned down and whispered sweetly in their ears.

"~Oh Bricky?~"

"~Boomie?~"

"~Hey Butchie boy?~"

"WAKE UP!" they shouted in unison and the boys jumped and tumbled off the bed. They shouted in surprise at the unexpected wake up call, but when they heard laughing they each had an annoyed and unamused look on their faces, not in the least surprised to see that the girls were the ones who woke them up. Seeing their faces made them laugh harder.

"What the hell!?" said Butch, aggravated for being woken up.

"Morning boys." said Blossom.

"Hey, what's the big idea waking us up like that?" said Brick, also annoyed.

"Yeah, that was so not cool." Said Boomer, still hugging his new plushy.

The pink puff grinned at them. "We saw you with your bags-"

"-So we thought we give you a Powerpuff wake up call to welcome you." The blue puff finished as she giggled.

"Oh and by the way, one of our rules are to not swear, so you better follow them if you know what's good for you." The green puff warned and Brick and Boomer nodded fearfully while Butch just scoffed, not threatened in the least.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it Butterbitch?" he challenged.

"Butch! Don't start something now especially this early in the morning. We're living under their roof now so we follow their rules and they're doing everything they can to help us, so you better follow them or I'll pound ya to tomorrow! Got it?" Brick said in a warning tone making the green ruff shake in fright as he nodded vigorously. Blossom was impressed at how he handled the situation while her sisters were amazed and a bit stunned. They stood there in awkward silence, not sure what to say to break it. Then everyone jumped when the Professor chose that moment to pop in.

"Morning boys, oh good you're all awake."

"Morning Professor!" everyone greeted.

"Anyways, I just called the school to let them know that you boys will be attending with the girls."

"We're going to school!?" the blue ruff said excitedly.

"Yes, but not today since I told them that you should settle in first before you go. And girls, I also excused you as well for the next two days, so why don't you help them and take them to the city to go to the Mayor's office and go shopping."

"Yay!" Bubbles cheered.

"Alright! No school for the next two days!" Buttercup exclaimed as she pumped the air while Blossom just shrugged.

"Okay Professor, if it's to help the boys I don't mind skipping for once."

"Good. Boys, you're clothes are all washed and fixed for you and are in the bathroom when you go up there to brush your teeth."

"Thank you, sir." said Brick and the three were surprised, minus his brothers, at how polite he was being instead of his usual self.

"Well I'll see you kids at the mall after you're done eating and everything."

"But don't you want to have breakfast?" Asked the blonde puff.

"No Bubbles I already ate. Bye kids!"

"Bye!" they waved as he left the room.

"Is school really that bad, because I heard a lot of bad rumors about it from teens." The blue ruff asked, suddenly scared about going. Brick became a bit nervous too; he wasn't scared about going or if he would like it or the other kids would like him, which was doubtful since their history, he hoped his brothers would be all right there and not do anything stupid or make them look bad which they probably will.

The pink puff smiled reassuringly at them. "It's not that bad, you get to make friends and learn all sorts of new things."

"Plus school can be fun and you get to do lots of stuff!" the blue said enthusiastically, leaving the two ruffs in relief.

"Well I think it's boring." said Buttercup and Blossom rolled her eyes.

"You always think it's boring."

"That's 'cause it always is." She said pointedly.

"Well, you three better get dressed because we have a busy day ahead of us, so we're going to make a big breakfast for you."

Buttercup began to protest, but she gave her a warning look and she grumbled in defeat before walking off towards the kitchen with the redheaded puff shaking her head at her as she followed after her. Bubbles was the only one left in the room with the boys as she watched her sisters retreating forms before turning back to them with an apologetic smile. "Don't mind her, she's always like this. Once you get to know her you'll see she's actually a nice person; she'll warm up to you eventually." The two nodded in understanding while the green ruff just scoffed under his breath. They glared at him and he stayed silent. She giggled as she skipped off to where her sisters were preparing breakfast while the boys ran upstairs to get ready. They found their clothes in the bathroom like the Professor told them they were and were amazed at how new and clean they look.

"Wow, the Professor sure knows how to fix things." said Boomer as he ran his hands over his newly fixed shirt.

"Yeah, it sure is nice of him to do this for us and look, he even got us new toothbrushes!" Brick exclaimed as he picked up his new red toothbrush.

"Pfft. Whatever." Butch mumbled and Brick looked at him disapprovingly.

"Don't be ungrateful and just appreciate what they're doing for us." The raven ignored him and just brushed his teeth. The blonde sighed at how much of a brat he was being.

"Come on bro, you gotta admit. They're not that bad." Butch spat in the sink before answering to the youngest.

"I'll admit, the Professor I can respect but the girls? Ha! I'll believe it when I see that their 'kindness' is genuine." The two just gave up on trying to convince their stubborn brother for now and just brushed their teeth as well. When they got finished getting dressed they went downstairs and walked towards the kitchen where the girls were cooking, but when they walked in they stood there in astonishment as their eyes followed the Puffs from left to right, trying to keep up with their movements while they worked at a super-fast pace. Blossom mixed bowls after bowls of batter and passed each one to Bubbles while cooking omelets. The blue sister caught the bowls she was given and powered the batter onto a hot skillet and waffle iron. Soon enough, stacks after stacks of hot cakes and waffles were tossed into the air where Buttercup skillfully caught each one by tossing plates in the air and the blue puff caught them, setting them down on the counter and adding whip cream or butter, sugar powder and syrup on top. Buttercup used her laser vision to fry bacon and eggs while fixing French toast and helping Blossom with chopping up ingredients for the omelets. They heard a ding coming from the oven and Bubbles quickly zipped over and brought a pan full of freshly baked biscuits. When the omelets were finished the pink puff flipped them behind her and caught them with speed and accuracy on a large plate. Putting the plate down, she moved on to tossing slices of bread into air for the green puff as she toasted then to perfections and spread butter and jam on them. Bubbles set up the table and placed the food while Buttercup brought glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice and Blossom grabbed a flower in a vase and used it as a centerpiece.

"Tada!" they presented.

"So, did you boys enjoy the show?" Blossom asked the slacked-jawed trio who were looking at them in stunned amazement; they couldn't believe how fast they cooked and with the amount of food they made in all less than ten minutes.

"That...was...AWESOME! Can you teach me how to cook?" the blonde ruff asked eagerly.

"Sure. Brick do you wanna learn how too?" he shrugged.

"Why not, I need to do my part to help around the house too."

"How about you Butch?" he turned his head away with a huff. "All right then, why don't we sit down and start eating while the food is still warm before we leave to the city?" they all sat down at the table as the boys admired the spread; never had they seen so much food in one place. Everyone started stacking their plates with delicious food...well everyone except Butch who was eying at it suspiciously as if it would explode in his face.

Bubbles noticed this and looked at him puzzled. "Is something wrong?" at hearing this they all turned to him curiously, noticing that he wasn't eating and just glowered at the food.

"Dude, why aren't ya eating?" Brick asked even though he already knew the answer to this.

"Just making sure you didn't lace it with Antidote X." he replied neutrally and his brothers groaned in annoyance.

"You got a problem with our cooking pin head?" said the green puff, daring him to say something while her sisters gave her a disapproving look.

"No, I got a problem with you retard!" he snapped back.

"Butch!"

"What!?" Brick frowned at his tone.

"What did I say about following their rules?" the red ruff emphasized his meaning by cracking his knuckles and he paled a bit.

"Sorry." Brick shook his head at him.

"My god Butch, quit being paranoid and just eat the darn food. And don't be rude to them when they're trying to be hospitable."

"Yeah, they worked really hard to make this for us, so you should at least try it." As if to prove his point, Boomer shoveled a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. "See? Nothing wrong with them, and wow is that good!"

"My compliments to the chefs." said Brick as he cut himself a slice of his omelet.

"Thanks!" the girls replied proudly at the praises. Butch was still hesitant about eating but finally conceded and grabbed a piece of French toast; he had to admit, the food did taste really good but wasn't going to tell them that. During breakfast Blossom was telling Brick what school is like and both of them were listening to Boomer as he and Bubbles talked about what happened yesterday and his new power. Meanwhile Butch and Buttercup glared at one another, anticipating each other's movements as they ate. As they finished Brick and Boomer helped their counterparts clean up the mess while Butch and Buttercup waited for their siblings at the door, still glaring each other down.

"You've got something to say Butchie boy?" Buttercup said defensively.

"No, just that you should be lucky that I'm not pounding your face to the ground because of Brick."

She snorted. "As if you could beat me in a fight. Just because you're living here doesn't mean we'll be friends or anything and work together, so when you sign that contract you better stay out of my way when saving the day."

"Ha! As if I'll ever save this stupid city and I doubt I'll ever save your skin, so don't come crying to me when you need help and trust me, you need help."

"If you mean I need to fix that thing inside your head you call a brain, if there is anything in that stupid, empty head of yours with a porcupine for a hair, then yeah. I'll need all the help I can get." He growled while she smirked obnoxiously at him.

"God I hate you!"

"The feelings mutual."

"Okay, okay, break it up you two." Blossom intervened in their glare-down, to their annoyance, as she separated the hotheaded greens. Their siblings came in from cleaning when they noticed how tense the atmosphere was around the green counterparts. "We have to go to the Mayor's now and meet with the Professor, so try not to kill each other along the way."

"No promises." They mumbled, still not breaking eye contact. She sighed in exasperation.

"Well come on, we better get going." They finally looked away from each other as they followed her out along with everyone else. She locked the door and turned on the security before they took off to the sky with the reds leading the way.


	8. Ch8

Ch. 8

When the superpowered kids arrived on the steps of city hall-instead of going through the roof like they usually do-the people around the area immediately fled, screaming at the sight of the boys. Brick and Boomer looked at the girls sheepishly, a bit sad at this while Butch just smirked. "Don't worry; once they see you've really changed they won't be afraid of you anymore." The blue puff said reassuringly.

"If you've really changed." Buttercup added. She still doesn't truly believe that they've really changed.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolded.

"What?" she snapped back and the pink puff sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. And it wasn't even noon yet!

"I'm sorry about her." She apologized to the boys.

"Don't be, we understand completely and you shouldn't have to apologize for her, just like I'm not apologizing about Butch." The red ruff said, giving a pointed look at his green brother and silently reminding him about his punishment, which he still hasn't decided on yet. Said raven just stuck his tongue out him but still felt guilty about yesterday. As they walked inside towards the Mayor's office, the employees that work there were looking at the Ruffs in fear, but knew they would be safe with the Puffs there, so they just moved on ignoring the six most powerful humans ever made as they continued their work; every now and then some would bravely sneak a glance at the group curiously before going about their days. The six just ignored them all and just kept on walking towards their destination. On the way there the blonde puff began to skip and sing, just being her happy, bubbly self as always while Boomer smiled at how cute she was.

"~La lala lala lala~." She singed as they walked, not thinking of any particular song and just sang as the others glanced at her in amusement. Buttercup was a little annoyed but didn't want to ruin her little sister's happy mood. Butch on the other hand just wanted her to shut up; her always happy personality was starting to piss him off. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and just snapped at her.

"Oh my god, will you fucking shut you're GOD DAMN MOUTH! Your stupid singing is annoying the hell out of me!" everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at him in shock. Bubbles' bottom lip began to wobble and she started crying. The green ruff started to panic since he didn't know how to handle a crying girl. Blossom immediately went to her and started comforting her, saying that he didn't mean it while Brick and Buttercup wanted to punch him for that. But surprisingly, Boomer beat them to it and punched him in the jaw, not too hard but enough to knock him off his feet. Everyone stared at him in disbelief, even Butch was shocked that his sweet, air-headed little brother just punched him, but seeing his pissed off face he knew he was in for it, again. The people in the vicinity ran away, knowing that a fight would in sue, especially from the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Don't EVER say things like that to her and make her cry again! Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you should make others feel as miserable as you. Now take back your words and say you're sorry or you'll get more than a punch from me!" the blue ruff said in a low tone, sending shivers down their spines. Everyone was stunned into silence; once again their blonde brother surprised the two Ruffs yet again, leaving them speechless while the Puffs looked at him equally stunned and renewed respect. When Butch still hadn't said anything, he started yelling at him. "Did you hear me? I said apologize! NOW!" to show that he was serious, volts of electricity crackled as it ran up his arm.

Seeing that he means business and how mad he was, he quickly stuttered out, "So-sorry!" he said to her.

"Sorry what?"

"Sorry for saying those things and making you cry!" the green ruff blurted out as he covered his face.

"I-it's okay." said Bubbles. Satisfied, he let his arm drop and his face morphed back to its cheerful glow, making the reds wonder if he was bipolar or not or just as bipolar as his counterpart which shouldn't be surprising. Buttercup made a mental note to never mess with the blue ruff. Bubbles felt bad that he had been taking so much crap from his brothers and made a promise to herself that she would make it up to him somehow; for now it's best to stay out of his way for a while.

Brick frowned down at him disapprovingly and crossed his arms. "Butch, I'll decide on your punishment when we get back home, but for now. You're grounded for the next two weeks." The raven ruff just nodded, knowing he deserved it for upsetting both the blues. The others walked on ahead as he sat there angrily for a moment who was still on the ground when suddenly a hand extended towards him and was surprised to see his counterpart still here as she held out her hand towards him to help him up. Buttercup was looking at him with what looked like pity to him and something else he couldn't decipher, like she knew exactly how he felt which he doubted she did and he certainly didn't need her pity. He got up, ignoring the hand.

"I don't need your pity." The green puff just looked at him sadly and shook her head, as if he were stupid to think that she was pitying him when all she wanted to do was to help him up and give him less grief by not making fun of him; she wanted to let him know that she understood what he was going through, except that won't be the case. The two ran up to catch up with their siblings as they headed towards the office. Bubbles glanced at him uneasily as they walked in awkward silence. None of them knew what to say to break it, but luckily they didn't have to as Ms. Bellum approached the group; the boys practically drooled at the sight of her.

"Hello girls."

"Hi Ms. Bellum." The girls greeted back.

"Hello boys, I've heard from the Professor that you three are changing your ways and joined the girls."

Snapping out of his daze Brick politely answered her back. "Yes ma'am." Then he whispered to his brothers. "Man, is she hot or what?" they nodded in agreement.

"Well that's good, I'm glad you're going to help protect our city."

"Toots, has anyone told ya you are banging!" said Butch who was panting like a dog with his tongue out.

"Butch!" the two scolded.

"What?"

"You do not say that to a lady!" Boomer exclaimed.

"So? She is." He replied indifferently.

"That doesn't mean you say it to her like that!" said Brick and he turned to her apologetically. "I'm sorry about him."

"It's fine, I'm flattered anyway. Now let me show you to the Mayor's office." the group followed her until they reached her desk and she pressed a button on her intercom. "Sir, the kids are here to see you."

"Oh really? Well bring them in!" the Mayor answered back from the machine. Suddenly, Boomer jumped on the desk and picked up the intercom.

"Hey cool, what's this do?" he pressed one of the buttons and spoke into it. "Hello? Anyone home? Breaker, breaker 901. This is sergeant Boomer speaking." He said as his voice boomed throughout the whole building. The girls giggled at how adorable his curiosity was and Butch laughed at how amusing this was. Brick however was not amused whatsoever and frowned at him disapprovingly, feeling mortified by how embarrassing his brothers were being.

"Boomer! That is not a toy for you to mess with. Put that down now before you break it!" Brick yelled out and he put down the device as he got off the desk.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It's fine, you were just curious." said Ms. Bellum, more amused than annoyed. They walked into the large office and saw the Mayor getting off from his desk as he walked towards them.

"Ms. Bellum, what was all that rack-AAH!" he screamed at the sight of the boys and ran under his desk. "Powerpuff Girls help! It's the Rowdyruff Boys!" they boys dropped to the floor in stitches and the girls couldn't help but laugh as well because his reaction to seeing them was just so funny. Ms. Bellum shook her head at him in mortification and tried to coax him out.

"Mayor, we've been through this before. The boys are here to change their ways and sign a contract with the girls to help protect the city." He popped his head from underneath his desk.

"Really?"

"Yes." The Mayor examined them skeptically, adjusting his manacle making them feel uncomfortable. Boomer looked at him nervously while Brick gave him a hesitant wave and a smile. Butch just glared at him feeling annoyed by the scrutinizing he was receiving.

"What are you looking at?" he said irritably.

"Butch." The red ruff said, warning him not to say anymore.

"Well if you've really changed, can you open this jar of pickles for me please?" Ms. Bellum face-palmed at the stupid, but not surprising request while the Ruffs stared at him, wondering if he was being serious; this was the man that was running the city?

"Really." The green ruff replied in a deadpanned tone while the other two thought the same thing.

"Just go with it." Blossom whispered to them.

"It's better if you go along." The blue puff whispered.

"Besides, you do not want to see him when he has a tantrum. Trust me, it ain't pretty." The green puff whispered as they nodded in agreement. They shrugged and the blonde ruff grabbed the jar. The redhead used his laser vision to loosen the lid and the raven opened the lid.

"Good and thank you." He grabbed a pickle and took a bite out of it. "Now then, why don't we get down to business shall we? Ms. Bellum?" she brought out a contract that already had the girls' signature on it.

"Please sign on the dotted line under the girls' names." She instructed and Brick took the pen as he signed his name in messy handwriting since none of them were used to writing except using spray cans. He handed it to Boomer who wrote his name down uneasily but was still readable and handed it to the green ruff. Butch was hesitant to take it since he knew when he signed his name on the dreaded contract there was no turning back; he'll have to fight crime alongside the people he hated the most and protect this damn city. But if he didn't his brothers would abandon him and he would be alone, so he reluctantly took the pen and signed his name; no turning back now.

The Mayor cleared his throat. "Now, will you three solemnly swear to protect our fair city from everything that is evil? Will you stay heroes and help anyone in need no matter what and use your powers for good? Will you never turn back to a life of crime and never commit it again?"

"I swear." Brick answered without hesitation.

"I do solemnly swear." said Boomer. Butch scoffed at the thought before he elbowed him with a glare.

"Yeah, I swear."

"Then as mayor, I now decree you heroes of Townsville." Bubble and Blossom cheered for the boys while Buttercup just turned her head away as if congratulating them wasn't worth her time. Brick and Boomer stood proudly while Butch looked disgusted at the thought of being called a hero, especially in this city. "Well, you kids have fun and congratulations. Good luck on protecting Townsville." He walked off with his jar of pickles.

"Thank you!" said Boomer.

"Well we better go meet up with the Professor. We need to get you guys some new stuff." Blossom reminded them as they flew off towards the mall. Once they arrived they walked around for a while until they found him in front of a furniture store. He waved them over as they approached him.

"Hi kids, how'd it go?"

"Good." They four answered.

"Stupid." replied the greens.

"Well that's good. Come on, we need to get a new mattress for the six of you to fit in and some new furniture." The boys looked at him, puzzled.

"Um Professor, what do you mean the six of us?" Brick inquired curiously.

"And why a new bed, didn't you say you didn't have any guest rooms?" said Boomer.

"Yeah, and what's 'fit in' supposed to mean?" Butch said suspiciously.

"Well you didn't really think you would be sleeping on the couch forever did you?" said the Professor. Now they were really confused since they did actually think they would be sleeping on the couch.

"Um, what do you mean? Where exactly are we staying?"

"He means you'll be staying with us in our room!" Buttercup said aggravated and they could tell that she was not happy with the arrangements one bit; she wasn't the only one because Butch was having the same thoughts and he hated the thought of sharing a room with a Powerpuff. The Ruffs stood their stunned at the news, not knowing what to say to the new arrangements.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Boomer asked. "Won't we be too much of an inconvenience to you guys, because if we are we don't mind staying on the couch?" The red ruff raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm surprised you know what 'inconvenience' means." He commented.

"I heard it from a couple adults." He replied with a grin. Brick shook his head at him.

"But yeah, are you sure it's okay?" Buttercup was about to say something but the pink puff covered her mouth before she could and she frowned.

Bubbles shook her head. "It's no trouble at all; we don't mind sharing with you guys."

"Speak for yourselves." The green puff mumbled under the hand and she glared at her.

Blossom nodded in agreement. "Plus it's rude of us for you guys to stay on the couch while we have our own room."

The two shrugged. "Well, I'm down with it."

"I don't mind."

"I mind!" they looked over to their green brother who did not look happy one bit. "There is no way am I staying in the same room as these three sissy Puffs!"

"Sissies!?" the two held their violent sister back. "Why don't you say that to my face you-"they quickly shut her up.

"I just did sissy girl!"

"Butch, do not insult her and do not be selfish! They are going through great lengths to make us feel comfortable and they have no other rooms for us." Brick exclaimed as he looked at him warningly, but Butch wasn't having it; he had enough.

"I don't care! I am not sleeping in the same room as them, let alone a bed! I don't trust them and I never will trust them. Just because you guys think their 'kindness' is really genuine doesn't mean I do; I don't believe one bit of it is true. For all we know, their trap is to turn you guys against me! Professor, I respect you enough to know that you want to help us but I'm sorry. I just don't trust them enough to be around them."

The Professor tried to reassure him. "Butch I know how you feel about the girls and I understand that you don't trust them, but I assure you. They are not plotting against you and they are most certainly not trying to turn your brothers against you. Believe me, they really are just trying to help you and not because they told me, which they did, but I trust my daughters and I can see they have the best of heart to make your lives better."

He shook his head denying it. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't believe that. We've done a lot of things in the past and tried to kill them plenty of times. First they hated us, now they suddenly decide they want to help us!? I just don't understand it! Why would they all of a sudden have a change of heart and want to help us when they didn't even ask us if we needed any help? To me I don't think they even want to help us; they may look like they do but inside I know they still hate us. You don't think that because they're your daughters, but from my point I hate them! They destroyed us the first time, they tricked us and humiliated us a dozens of times! And to me, that's why they are just a bunch of bitches!"

"Butch, that's enough out of you!" Brick scolded. Everyone stared at the green ruff stunned by his outburst, even Buttercup was surprised because she felt the same way as him; maybe she should try like her sisters are. Some on lookers stopped in their tracks as they noticed the commotion and watched the group curiously, but one glance from Brick and they immediately moved on. "Professor, I apologize for his outburst and if I swear when I give my brother a lecture."

"U-um o-okay?" he stuttered out as they all looked at the two uneasily, unsure of what he might say to the green ruff. Butch shook nervously at his mad older brother, knowing that he just made his red brother hit his breaking point if his statement was any indication.

"Butch, I know you think that we're ganging up on you but we're not; we're your brothers and we stick together no matter what. You may think that way because of us hounding on you and you think it's unfair that we chose to take the offer without consulting with you and we're sorry for that and how we made you feel like crap. But try to understand why we're doing this is because we love you and we want what's best for you by trusting the girls and the only way we can do that is by being hard on you because trying to reason with you doesn't seem to work. I understand why you would be angry and confused by the Puffs would just out of the blue care about our well-beings and why you hate them so much. I get that, I used to feel that way too remember? It's okay for you to get suspicious of them and their intentions for doing this and it's good for you to speak out your mind like that instead of bottling it up and letting it consume you...but there are times when you shouldn't say anything at all and just suck it up! Now there are times I can tolerate your hot-headedness to an extent (and usually I'm the one that's hot headed), but my patience for you has finally waned; I've had it from here on out with your bitchy attitude and complaining for the FUCKING last time! I'm tired of how you've been treating them when all they're doing and been doing is to try to be nice to you and make you feel at home. And what do you do!? You throw it back in their faces! You are annoying the hell out of me by not appreciating it! I am done with how you've been making everybody feel bad about themselves. We haven't even been living with them for a day and you're already causing trouble and giving them a hard time and for one, aggravating me to the point where I want to kick your ass because of how stubborn you are to believe that this whole thing is a sham. I am sick and tired of how paranoid you are being and how you think they're out to get us when they have done nothing wrong and only want to turn our lives around! You can't even go for one minute without thinking if their kindness is a truly genuine or not and I will not have that! Since this morning you have been nothing but rude, inconsiderate, paranoid, unappreciative, ungrateful, disrespectful, conceded and immature towards them and I will not tolerate that any longer! Your behavior has gone too far this time so either get your act together or I'll beat the living shit out of you! Next time think before spewing something out of your god damn mouth, so apologize to them or they'll be HELL to pay!" by then Butch looked like he was about to wet himself as whole body quaked in fear, his face as gaunt as a bed sheet while everyone stood their stunned in amazement. Boomer was used to this kind of thing from Brick but never had he seen him this pissed off before and lecture someone this much; seeing him like this made him so much scarier than before while the girls and the Professor were impressed but equally frightened by his famous temper and never had they heard so much profanities in one lecture.

Butch was still shaking in fright by his brother's threat and how his tone of voice became and he quickly stuttered out, "I-I-I'm s-sorry for m-m-my outburst." He said timidly.

"It's okay." The girls said gently, feeling sorry for him.

The red ruff nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now as for your punishment, you have to do everything the girls tell you to do."

"...What?" he said incredulously, wondering if he heard right.

"For the next two weeks."

"WHAT!?"

Brick put his hands on his hips, daring him to try and disobey him. "Got a problem with that, would you like to make it three?" he challenged him.

The raven ruff didn't say anything for moment before he hung his head in defeat and sighed. "No."

"That's what I thought, now we won't have this discussion again will we?"

"No Brick."

"And you won't be a problem to the Professor or to the girls?" he shook his head. "Good, if you don't try anything stupid I may lighten up on your punishment."

"Yes Brick." He answered, still not looking up.

Brick looked up at the Professor apologetically, finally getting a handle on his anger. "Professor, I'm sorry for his behavior and how he's been acting hostile towards your daughters and I'm sorry for swearing."

"It's okay Brick, you don't have to apologize. We understand completely, right girls?"

"Right." He kneeled down to the saddened Ruff and gently tilted his head up so he could look him in his emerald eyes. He smiled gently at him.

"Butch, I know how you must be feeling and I understand that. But try to believe me when I tell you that they do care about you and only want to be your friend; they want to help but they can't do that with you being negative towards them. I know that you hate them but at least try to get to know them before you past judgment on them for what you think they are instead of who they really are on the inside. So will you promise me that you'll at least try to get along with them?"

"Yes Professor." He replied sadly, ashamed of how he caused so much trouble for him.

"That's my boy." He said as he picked up the boy and gave him a gentle hug. Butch was surprised by the action and didn't know what to do since no one has ever hugged him like this before, but he slowly smiled and gave him a hesitant hug back; he had never felt so warm inside before. The group smiled at the touching moment as he put him down. "Okay you two, since it's not fair for him to be the only one punished. You're grounded for the next three days so he won't feel left out. That means no TV or video games since it's only fair."

"Yes sir." The replied condescendingly.

"Now then, why don't we find a new mattress and bed frame for all of you to fit in shall we?"

"Yes Professor." They all answered as they walked into the store. Brick and Boomer gave their brother a pat on the back to let him know they weren't mad at him and as if they were asking no hard feelings were made as they told how sorry they were, he nodded at them as he told them all was forgiven. They've tried multiple mattresses until they found the right one where they could all agree on; most of them were either too soft or too hard and they laughed when Boomer dived into one that was so soft he practically disappeared into it. As they looked for a bed frame, Bubbles stopped everyone in their tracks as a thought occurred to her.

"Hey guys, I just thought of something. What interior should we make the room?" her sisters looked at each other in realization.

"You know, that's a pretty good question. What should we make the interior?" said Blossom in contemplation while the Ruffs looked at them confused.

"What's interior mean?" Boomer asked.

"It means the design of a room, you know like the color schemes on the walls and stuff." Brick explained and his brothers and the girls except Blossom were amazed by his intelligence. "What? I can be smart when I wanna be, just ask Blossom." They looked to her and she nodded.

"But I thought you said he was stupid?" Said Boomer.

"I lied, he's actually very intelligent."

"I'm just not as intelligent as her...yet." he added the last part with a challenging smirk her way and she playfully rolled her eyes; boys and their silly competitions.

"Oh...cool, but anyways why are you asking about the interior?"

"Well our room is pink-"

"And I doubt you boys would want to stay in a pink room." Buttercup finished for her. The three looked horrified at the thought of that. "So what color should we make it?"

"How about blue?" said the blues.

Brick protested. "No way, red is the way to go."

"No, green is." said Butch.

"I second that." Buttercup agreed.

"Guys come on, why don't we choose a different color we can all agree on instead of our favorites?" Blossom suggested. The group thought about this before sounding their agreements.

"Okay, so what color then leader-girl?"

"I don't know, what do you guys think? Any suggestions?"

"Aqua?" Boomer suggested.

"No." the reds denied.

"Why not, it has green and blue in it." The green ruff argued.

"That's just it, we need to choose a color we can all agree on." Said Blossom.

"Like orange for example." said Brick.

Bubbles face scrunched up. "Eww no, too pumpkin."

"Hey!" the redheads shouted, feeling insulted.

"How about yellow?"

"Ugh, too cheerful. What about black"

"No, too depressing. Brown anyone?"

"Too bland."

"Gold."

"Too Princess Morbucks." They laughed at the comparison.

"How about gray?" asked the Professor.

"No." the group immediately shot down.

Bubbles stuck her tongue out in thought as she rubbed her chin before her face brightened. "I know! What about purple, purple is nice?"

The pink puff contemplated on this. "Yeah, purple is a neutral based color." The green puff nodded in agreement.

"Why not? It's not that girly of a color."

"Plus, we can even do it in honor of Bunny!" they two shouted their agreements while the boys just stood there confused about what they were talking about.

"Um, who's Bunny?" the blue ruff asked, and then the happy atmosphere around the girls suddenly dropped dramatically and turned to grief, their faces turning down crest.

"She...was our sister." Blossom answered sadly.

"You had another sister?" Butch said in disbelief and they nodded.

"It happened last year, before you guys were created."

"We got tired from saving the day so many times."

"So we thought that if we had another Powerpuff, we could have more help and have a break for once."

"But I guess the components we put in did something because she came out differently."

"We thought that she wasn't made to fight crime-"

"But we were wrong."

"And when we did realize it...it was too late."

"...What happened?" the red ruff asked hesitantly and Bubbles burst into tears. Blossom tried to comfort while Buttercup just scowled at the ground, but they could see tears welling up in her eyes and that shocked them; whatever happened must've been horrible.

The pink puff took in a breath and answered their earlier question. "She saved us, but after she did in the process...she exploded." The Ruffs were stunned at this and looked at them sympathetically. They stood there in respectful silence for the lost Puff.

"Well then, purple it is. Right boys?" they nodded and the girls smiled at them gratefully.


	9. Ch9

Ch. 9

They browsed around the store for the past hour or so as they tried and successfully found some purple furniture. They had a really nice find when they found a large purple bed frame that could easily fit the bed and all of them. Blossom found a purple vanity set with an oval shaped mirror while Brick founded a couple of dark purple night stands with matching lamps and an alarm clock. Butch found some bean bags of his and his brothers' signature colors and two different colored, purple toy chests while Buttercup found some dark purple dressers. Bubbles found a comforter that looked just like theirs but in the boys colors; all she had to do was take it apart and sew it onto theirs. But the one who had the most amazing find was Boomer who found a dark purple shag carpet. The Professor found stuff like color-coated towels, a large purple round rug, a bookshelf, a roll-in blackboard, and a small table with six color-coated chairs. They paid for the stuff and told the employees that they would come get it later before leaving.

"Alright kids, why don't you all go to the toy store and get anything you like while I go and buy some stuff for you boys. Girls, you have enough toys already so you can only get one toy okay?"

"Okay!"

"Professor, won't it be a lot of money for you to pay for all this?" the red ruff asked.

"You don't have to worry about that, the city pays for most of our expenses as a reward for saving them all the time." Blossom reassured.

They were taken aback by this. "Really? You mean you don't have to pay for anything?" Boomer exclaimed.

Bubbles corrected him. "We pay for most things like groceries or bills and other necessities, but everything else the city pays." They were astonished by this.

"Wow, so you're like…the second most richest family in the city other than Princess." Brick stated.

"Well if you put it that way than yeah, we kind of are." said Buttercup.

"What happens if you guys steal something?" Butch asked.

"Ask Bossy-Blossy here and the Professor, they know what it's like to steal." Buttercup stated, smirking.

"They what?" the boys said in disbelief.

"What'd you steal?" Boomer asked.

The pink puff looked at everything but the boys, clearly not proud of what she did. "I kind of stole a pair of expensive golf clubs for the Professor's birthday."

The redheaded ruff laughed at this. "Man Pinky, I'd never thought that you would have a bad bone in your body."

"Oh shut up." She flushed in embarrassment.

"Well what did the Professor steal?"

The raven puff snickered. "Oh believe me, you are gonna be laughing your butts off when you hear this."

"Why's that?"

The Puffs giggled at the memory and Blossom answered. "It's not what he stole you should be asking that was funny, it's the way he stole it that is."

"So tell us." The green ruff asked.

The blonde puff giggled. "He stole toys for us while sleepwalking." The Ruffs were dumbfounded at this before they all in stitches with the Ruffs pounding their fists on the linoleum floor.

"Oh man, that has got to be the richest thing I have ever heard in my life!" said Brick, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I can't bre-I can't brea-hehe-th!" said Boomer, clutching his stomach.

"This has got to be the first time I-I've ever ha-heard of someone stealing in their sleep!" said Butch, cracking up.

"Alright, alright, you kids had your laugh. Now you run along now and go get your toys." said the Professor as he tried to change the subject and settle them down.

"Okay, and we'll make sure not to fall asleep either." The red ruff commented making everyone crack up.

"If you keep that up none of you will get any ice cream after we're done." That got their attention and they immediately _stopped._ "That's what I thought. I'll meet you kids at the store." Then he walked off.

"Last ones there is an Amoeba Boy!" the green puff shouted before zipping off.

"Hey!" the green ruff called out and he raced off after her with the others behind him to catch up. When they made it, Butch and Buttercup stood there waiting with smug grins.

"Ha! We win, your Amoeba Boys now!" the ravens announced as they high-fived. The redheads rolled their eyes while the blondes glared.

"No fair, you had a head start!" the blue puff exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the blue ruff agreed.

They shrugged. "Ya snooze, ya lose."

"Your fault for being so slow."

"So which one of you really won?" Brick asked slyly.

"I did." the greens said in unison and glared at each other. "No, I did. No me! Stop copying me!" they turned away from each other with a huff and their arms crossed while the others laughed.

"Good job Brick, they were just starting to get along." Blossom stated with a grin and he shrugged as they all walked into the store and looked around as they went their separate ways, looking for the toys they want. Blossom got herself a box of dominos, Bubbles grabbed a new pact of crayons, and Buttercup got a football. Brick grabbed a bunch of stuff like racecars, action figures, some jig-saw-puzzles, a couple of game boards, some whiffle balls and scoops, a lacrosse set, some basketball cards, toy soldiers, a deck of cards, some match box cars, a wire puzzle, some modeled airplanes and rockets, a couple of toy robots, a spy kit, a detective set, a basketball, a chess/checker board, a telescope, a microscope, some 3-D puzzles, a globe, a rubix cube, a pogo stick, a chemistry set, some light sabers for him and his brothers, a ring toss, a pair of roller skates with helmet and pads, some toy dinosaurs, and some Legos. Boomer got a baseball bat, a glove, some marionettes for them and the girls, a baseball, a scooter with helmet and pads, some stuffed animals, tubs of play-doh, a painting kit, a box of crayons and color pencils, a bug catching kit, some action figures, some modeled trains and submarines and boats, some racecars, a Frisbee, side walk chalk, Legos, a yo-yo, some building blocks, toy soldiers, toy robots, a magic kit, some coloring books, a kite, a bingo game, some baseball cards, a jump rope, some toy swords for him and his brothers, a whistle, some costumes for everyone, a crochet set, a hula-hoop, some fake bugs, a bottle of bubbles, a beanbag toss, match box cars, and animal and dragon figurines. Butch got some modeled tanks and cars and motorcycles, toy soldiers, a hacky sack, spinning tops, a prank kit, a party spray can, gag toys, some action figures, a dodge ball, some racecars, a bull horn, a soccer ball, toy robots, a skate board with helmet and pads, Legos, a bottle of slime, hockey sticks and pucks, horse shoe toss, a treasure finding kit, a slinky, a stuffed snake, some 3-d buildings puzzles, a dart board, some toy guns for him and his brothers, a miniature foosball, some jacks, a light-up ball, a paddle ball, a slingshot, a mini-air hockey table, a suction cup archery set, a stuffed dog, a toy bat, and match box cars. **(AN: Yeah, long list.)**

The kids met up near the register and the boys dumped their stuff on the floor in a pile. "Jeez guys, you sure grabbed a lot of toys." Blossom commented as she stared at practically a mountain of toys. They shrugged.

"The Professor did say we can get anything we want, he didn't say how much." Boomer stated matter-of-factly.

"True."

"Plus, we don't really have any toys because we were too busy blowing stuff up for fun and this is our first time going into a store and paying for stuff instead of stealing it." Brick stated, then he eyed the prank box in Butch's pile suspiciously.

"What?" the green ruff asked.

"Nothing, just that you better not use that on me or you'll regret it." He warned.

"Hey Bubbles! Here I got you something." The blonde ruff handed her a bottle of bubbles.

She giggled as she accepted the gift. "Aw, thanks Boomie."

"You're welcome." He beamed and blushed a little at the new nickname while his brothers snickered at him. "What?"

"Aww, giving your girlfriend a gift, how cute." Then Butch made kissy faces at him.

"She's not my girlfriend!" _Yet._ He added the last part in his head and they laughed at him. The pink puff sifted through the pile of toys as she put some off to the side.

"Well you can put some of these back since we already have most of these anyway." They put the toys they didn't need on a nearby shelf, then she eyed the football in her sister's arms skeptically. "BC, I thought you already have a football?"

"I do."

"Then why do you have another one?" the blue puff asked curiously. She blushed slightly.

"It's not for me...it's for Butch."

"Me?" he was surprised at this.

"Yeah, it's an apology gift for being crappy towards you and your brothers." She handed him the ball and he took it hesitantly. "I don't need any more toys anyway." She added and the two Puffs smiled at their sister, proud that she was actually trying to get along with them.

Butch stared at her shocked. "Th-thanks."

"Don't mention it." She turned her head away so he wouldn't see her flushed face.

"~Butch got a girlfriend!~" his brothers announced and he growled.

"I do not!"

"~Butch and Buttercup sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby with the baby carriage!~"

"I'm gonna kill you!" they all laughed at their expense because ironically Buttercup's sisters did the same thing to her.

"Hey bro, why do ya have this bullhorn-thingy?" Boomer asked as he picked up the green bullhorn. Butch smirked mischievously as he snatched it out of his hand and held it up to the Ruff's ear.

"SO I CAN DO THIS!" he shouted in his ear.

The blue ruff rubbed his ringing ear. "OW! And I thought Brick was loud."

Brick came up to his other ear. "HOW ABOUT NOW? AM I LOUD ENOUGH FOR YA YET?" he shouted, probably louder than the horn. Boomer glared at him as he rubbed both of his abused ears.

"OW! Nope you're still loud!" they cackled while the Puffs shook their heads at them. As the ringing finally stopped in his ears, he held up the red and green swords to the two Ruffs. "Here, I got ya these."

The green ruff swung around his new sword. "Cool!" suddenly the redheaded ruff pounced on him and hit his plastic blade against his. Soon all three of them began to swordfight with each other; Boomer and Butch ganging up on their leader while he held them back.

"You think you can defeat me? Ha! Surely you jest! For I, King Brick, master of swordsmanship, will not be defeated!" he announced as he pretended to stab them and they both fell to the ground dramatically and clutched their hearts.

"I'm dying!" the green ruff made choking noises while pretending to convulse on the ground and crossed his eyes with his tongue hanging out.

"Good-bye cruel world." The blonde ruff put his hand to his forehead and fell on his stomach, clawing the air. "Tell…Fuzzy…I broke…his banjo." Then he smacked his head down on the floor.

"Huzzah! I have slain the enemies and saved my kingdom." The girls laughed at their antics as the two got up laughing along, but they stopped when they noticed that Brick wasn't laughing along with them. He stood there staring at something.

"Dude, what's the matter with ya?" they looked over to what he was looking at and saw on a shelf a small red guitar inside a box. "Oh, I see. You want it don't ya?" he nodded wordlessly.

"I didn't know you can play guitar?" said Blossom.

He shrugged. "I can, in fact we can play all sorts of instruments."

"Really?" said the girls and they nodded.

"Wow, what a coincidence! So can we." said Bubbles.

"You can?" said the boys and they nodded as well.

"And we can sing and dance too. My favorites are the drums and the keyboard."

"I like the base and the guitar, and sometimes a little bit of the drums." said Buttercup.

"I favor the electric guitar and the acoustic as my main and the piano and the violin as my base." said Blossom.

"You can dance and sing too?" said Boomer, amazed.

"Mm hmm, can you guys?"

"We can, we just don't do it often." Said Brick. "As for me, I also prefer the guitar and the piano."

"I like the drums and the rhythmic guitar." said Butch.

"And I like the base, the guitar and the keyboard!" said Boomer.

"Wow, we have so much in common! Do you own any?" the blonde puff asked and they shook their heads sadly.

"We kinda broke ours." He said sheepishly.

"Well we have some at the house but you can ask the Professor if you can buy your own from the music store when he gets here." Blossom suggested and they nodded as Brick grabbed the guitar off the shelf. They saw the Professor coming their way with shopping bags in hand.

"Hi kids! Well, I see you boys stocked up."

"Professor, can we go to the music store to buy some instruments?" the green ruff asked.

"Sure, but you can't play with them yet since you three are still grounded."

"Yes sir." They said as they all piled the toys on the counter; the cashier stunned at seeing the amount of toys, but not as stunned as seeing the Rowdyruff Boys actually _paying_ for them. As they paid for the toys the girls carried the bags to the car while the Professor took the boys to the music store. They browsed around until they bought a ton of instruments for themselves along with some microphones and stands and some amps. They carried them to the car where the girls were waiting and with some difficulty, they were able to fit everything in the car or on top of the car. As promised, he took the kids back inside and towards the food court for their cold treats. They ate them happily and when they were finished they went back to the furniture store to carry the furniture they bought back home. The Professor told them they should go on ahead without him since he had to make a quick stop on the way, so they flew off with many boxes. Once they got home Blossom entered the code and unlocked the door before they went inside and set the furniture in the living room, all of them just glad to be back home.

"The girls and I are going to clean out our room, in the meantime why don't you have a look around the house?" the pink puff suggested. They shrugged and the Puffs flew upstairs to their room. They walked around the house and opened many doors to see what were inside them and inspecting each one.

"Cool! They have a music room!" Boomer exclaimed as he stared in awe at the room full of instruments and DJ equipment with a laptop.

"Sweet, they even have a dance hall!" said Butch, looking at the spacious room that had floor to ceiling mirrors as they covered one side of the wall, a boom box, and holding bars that ran along the rest of the wall.

"And a recording studio." said Brick as he inspected the room full of equipment with a pane of glass cutting off a bit of the room and on the other side had recording mics, headsets, sheet music stands, and bar stools. "…Strange, they have all these rooms for this but they didn't even think of putting in a guest room? Oh well." They walked outside to the backyard where they found a mini playground and a beautiful garden. Brick ran towards the swing set, Boomer played in the turtle shaped sandbox, and Butch climbed the rock wall and slid down the slide. The boys played for a while until they heard the Professor's voice inside.

"Girls, boys, I'm home!" they zipped back inside and stood in front of him. "Oh there you three are. Where are the girls?"

"They're upstairs cleaning out their room." said Boomer.

"Oh good, well why don't you help me bring in the bags and-" before he could finish, they took off and came back in with the bags, boxes and paint cans as they grinned up at him proudly. He chuckled. "Show offs. Girls! Are you almost done?"

"Just a minute," Blossom called back, "we just need to take the furniture to the storage room and pull the carpet off!"

"Okay!" he looked back down at the boys. "Well then, in the meantime why don't you three come to the lab with me so I can do some quick tests till the girls are done?"

"Okay." They replied back and followed him downstairs to the basement where the lab was. They looked around at all the inventions, computers, security monitors, test tubes, some formulas on a chalkboard and equipment all over the room.

"Would you boys sit on the examining table please?" they did as they were told as the Professor took out a stethoscope and a blood pressure pump.

"What're those?" the blue ruff asked nervously.

"These help me listen to your heart and take your blood pressure. But don't worry, they won't hurt." He assured as he put the stethoscope on and came to the redhead's side who was eying the thing nervously. "Now this may feel cold." He informed and put it against his chest. "Breathe in." he did. "Now breathe out." And he exhaled. He put it behind his back and told him to do the same thing. He held Brick's wrist in between his fingers as he checked his watch and took note of everything down on a clipboard that was on the table. He rolled up Brick's sleeve and wrapped the pump around his arm with the bottom part of the stethoscope under it. "Now you'll feel a slight pressure, but it won't hurt so just relax." He instructed as he pumped the grip. Brick felt his arm being squeezed and he tensed up as his anxiety levels rose every time the thing got tighter, but he tried to calm down like the Professor told him to do. His brothers stared at him nervously; they had never been to a doctor before so this was the closest they've ever been to one. Professor released some air out of the pump as he jot down whatever on his clipboard and did the same to the other two.

"Um, h-how exactly does this stetho-thingy work anyway?" asked Boomer.

"Simple, I put the metal part to your heart and I can listen to it with these in my ears." Boomer grabbed the metal part and looked it over.

"So you can hear me this way." He spoke into the thing, making the man flinch at the noise and took it away from the curious Ruff.

"Y-yes but don't speak into this, it is very hyper sensitive."

"Sorry." During the session he was much more nervous than his brothers; he did other medical procedures by checking their reflexes, their weight, temperature, height, checking their ears and mouth, shining a light to their eyes and so on. He jot down everything he did.

"Okay, you boys are almost done. Now all I need is a sample of your blood." He pulled out a syringe and they paled; Boomer almost fainting at the sight of it.

"B-b-but I don't want a s-shot!" he stuttered as his whole body shook like a leaf.

He smiled reassuringly. "Don't be afraid, all I need is a blood sample and I'll make sure to do it quick."

"Is it gonna hurt?" Butch asked nervously.

"No, all you'll feel is a slight pinch."

"You promise it won't hurt?" Brick questioned suspiciously, not believing him entirely.

"I promise it won't hurt a bit. Besides, I thought you three weren't afraid of anything, especially some little old needle."

"We aren't!" they protested.

"Good, then you have nothing to worry about. Now just relax, it'll all be over soon; you don't even have to look at it either." The redhead looked at him unsure but nodded as he extended his arm; he trusted the Professor to keep his word. Professor took the arm and he looked away as he tried to relax like he told him to. He felt him put alcohol on his arm and a jab, but other than that he felt no pain and he calmed down. Brick turned back around to see him squirt his blood in a test tube and grab another syringe. The Professor ruffled the Ruff's head before moving on to the next. Boomer was scared out of his wits and covered his eyes with his arm while Professor took his other arm. When he felt the needle he squeaked in fright. After he was done he reassured him that it was over and told him how brave he was before moving on. The green ruff slowly extended his arm out and looked away as he did the same to him. "Okay you're all done, good job boys." They smiled up at him, relieved that it was over.

"Okay we're done!" the pink puff called down.

"Come on, we better go get your room ready." They followed him upstairs and grabbed the furniture and the paint cans. They found the girls with some of their stuff outside of a completely barren room, the walls still pink. They set up the tarp and poured out the paint into the pans.

"Since we painted our room, why don't you guys paint it this time?" Bubbles suggested.

"Really?" Boomer asked excitedly. They nodded.

"Go nuts." said Buttercup. They took the rollers and in milliseconds flat the whole room was covered in purple, but they failed to notice that the Professor was painting as well. He peeled off the wall, his whole body covered in head to toe of paint but his face with the wall having an outline of his body. The Ruffs were taken aback by this and wondered what he might say while the Puffs snickered at how ironic that they did the same thing. He looked to them with an amused grin.

"Just like the girls, you missed a spot." He took the roller and covered the rest of his face. Everyone laughed good-naturedly and the Ruffs were relieved that he wasn't mad. "I'll go get cleaned up. Why don't you all get started on the floor and arrange the furniture?"

"Okay!" they replied as he left the room. Buttercup used her super breath to make the paint dry faster as Butch and the reds grabbed the tarp and the paint while the blues cleaned the pans and the rollers. When the paint was dry the redheads measured the room and told the greens the measurements they needed for the carpet. They cut it and rolled it up and the blues evenly aligned the first end in the corners of the floor. They crouched down to get ready to roll it out.

"Alright, on 3. 1…"said Blossom as she glanced at her counterpart.

"2…" said Brick.

"3!" they all shouted together and pushed the carpet until it hit the other side of the wall. The girls made sure that it was evenly flat out and cut off the excess strips they don't need while the boys took turns on using the nail gun to nail down the carpet. When that was done they took the furniture out of the boxes and worked together to assemble them. They worked on the dressers first with the ravens arguing over which piece goes where first until the reds reprimanded them and got back to work. They put one near the door and one near the bathroom door. Next they worked on the vanity and put it near the closet. Then they worked on the nightstands and finally the bed frame. They put it against the wall and the nightstands on either side. The boys engraved the large, round purple headboard with a heart that had the PPG initials inside the heart on one side, a plus sign in the middle, and a skull with RRB initials in it on the other. Bubbles and Boomer painted them with red and pink for the heart, dark purple for the plus and black and white for the skull before blowing the paint dry. The Ruffs set the large mattress on the finished bedframe and help the Puffs with their comforters. Since they didn't know how to sew they just helped them take it apart while the girls sewed the colors in their designated rows by sapphire blue, sky blue, ruby red, rose pink, forest green and emerald green. After that they made the bed, plug in the little, purple lamps, set the alarm clock, put the light and dark purple toy chests at the foot of the bed, placed the large rug in the middle of the room, assembled the bookshelf, and the small, round purple table and chairs. They put the bookshelf on the far side of the room next to the windows and placed the table and chairs on the rug to make it look like a conference table. Now all they had to do is bring all their stuff inside and organize it.

They went back out to the hallway and brought everything in to figure out where they should put them. "Hey, did you guys check what the Professor bought you yet?" Blossom asked the Ruffs. They shook their heads and dumped the contents on the table with Blossom and Buttercup helping them sort the stuff while Bubbles took that time to go to the kitchen to make everyone refreshments; they were happy to see what he bought for them. They each got exact replicas of their outfits and pjs and were surprised that he even took the time to put hidden pockets in them. Next in the pile were some underwear, some other clothes, swimming trunks, winter clothes, socks and shoes, some surf and boogie boards, school supplies, new backpack and suitcases, some books, a couple video games, iPods, a stereo, a laptop for Brick (to his amazement), some pales and shovels, sunglasses, watches, beach towels and bathroom towels, snorkels, a camera and a video camera, and a blank photo album.

"Wow, he sure bought us a lot of stuff." said the red ruff as he checked out his new laptop. While everyone was looking over the stuff Bubbles took that moment to pop back in with a tray full of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a picture of milk with glasses, and a plate full of cookies. They all thought it was good time to take a break for now.

"Lunch is ready!" she announced as the boys set everything on the floor and she put the tray on the table. The green puff handed everyone a sandwich while her older sister poured the milk in each glass. Boomer was about to grab a cookie when suddenly Bubbles snatched the plate away from him. "Sorry Boomer, but you can't have one."

"Why not?"

"Because I made these especially for Butch."

Butch looked over from his conversation with Blossom when he heard his name. "What about me?"

She showed him the plate full of cookies. "I made these for you."

"Huh? Me?" now he was perplexed.

"Him?!" everyone exclaimed flabbergasted and equally confused and a bit jealous, Boomer more so.

"Why?"

"I wanted to make it up to you for getting you in trouble at city hall."

He shook his head. "You didn't have to do that; it was my fault for yelling at you and making you cry when you didn't do anything wrong in the first place."

She smiled at him. "I wanted to." She pushed the cookies towards him, insisting that he accept her peace offering and he gratefully took them as he smiled at her.

"Thanks, and I really am sorry." She just smiled and gestured for him to try one while his brothers looked at him proudly, but still a bit jealous that he got treats and they didn't. He grabbed a cookie and took a bite, his face brightened at the blast of the sweet flavor. "Wow! These are really good." She grinned proudly at her accomplishment as her sisters gave her a pat on the back for a job well done. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his blue brother sneakily trying to steal a cookie from him. The raven snatched the plate away from his grubby, little hands before he could. "Hands off!"

"Come on, just one?" he begged.

"No way, they're mine!" then he noticed Brick reaching for his plate and he floated in the air out of their reach. "Back off!"

"Come on, at least share with the rest of us."

"Nuh uh, Bubbles made these for me so I'm eating them and I ain't sharing."

"Please?"

"Not on your life."

"Quit hogging them."

"Mine."

"Don't be a baby."

"I am not!"

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Give it here, Butch!"

"NO!" they proceeded to chase him around the room while the girls just looked on with amused grins as they ate their sandwiches and enjoyed the show. After they were done eating, with Butch eating all the cookies before they could and making the girls promise that they would make some for them next time, they went back to work; the red and blue ruff scowling at their brother who had a satisfied grin on his face and thought of it as payback for hassling him all day. They put all the game boards on the book shelf along with the books, video games, some of the girls knick-knacks, the stereo, a box full of Blossom's rock collection ("What? Don't judge me for what I like!" she said defensively when the boys raised their eyebrows at her), the girls karaoke system, the boys models, coloring books, puzzles, and the girls villain log book ("You keep a log book of every villain you guys ever face?" the red ruff questions as they nodded). They put their clothes in the closet and dressers. Blossom put all of her and her sisters' accessories in the vanity drawers and their brushes. Then put all the toys in their designated toy chests. Bubbles putt all the stuffed animals in the far corner and put all the sports equipment in the closet. The boys put the suitcases in the closet also along with Buttercup's and their sports cards, the girls' memory box ("We'll tell you guys later." said Blossom when they asked about it), their old stuff. Brick set his globe in the middle of the table as a centerpiece and to make it really look like a conference table. He also put his and apparently his counterpart's laptop and microscope in front of their designated chairs, which were next to each other. Butch hooked his dartboard on the closet door and stuck darts in the middle. Bubbles put hers and Boomers easel next to the stuff animals. Buttercup put the toiletry in the bathroom and Boomer put his giraffe, Jerry, and Bubble's Octi on the bed. The pink puff set up Brick's telescope up for him and put it in front of the windows while Bubbles proceeded to paint the pedestal they use to the hotline on with dark purple with light purple poc-a-dots, dried it, and set it in between the reds' chairs with the green puff hooking up the hotline and setting it on the pedestal. The boys looked at it curiously.

"What's that?" Brick asked.

"It's the hotline. The Mayor calls us through it in case there's any trouble."

"Ahh." He said as he helped his brothers roll in the blackboard and put it against the wall for now when they're not using it. The girls proceeded to take the boys' new instruments to the music room, which was one of the only rooms in the house that was sound proof. They came back and all admired the room they finished making.

"Well, looks like we're finally finished. Excellent work everyone!" they cheered at their accomplishment.

"Almost." They looked at the blue puff confused.

"What do you mean Bubs, we're done?" said Buttercup.

"Not quite. It just needs one more thing." Everyone looked at her curiously as she zipped to the closet and came back with a purple picture frame in the shape of a bunny's head, a purple cloth in the middle of the frame. "We forgot to hang this." Her sisters smiled at her gratefully.

"You're right Bubbles, we did forget." said the pink puff.

"Thanks for reminding us." said the raven puff. She saw the boys questioning looks and said, "It's what was left of Bunny." Then understanding filled their eyes.

"Would you boys care to do the honors of hanging it?"

"WE would be glad to do that." said Brick as he held the frame with gentle care. Boomer floated above the bed and held a nail to the wall with Butch punching it in and Brick hanging the frame up, straightening it. They floated down and all bowed their heads in a moment of silence, staying like that for a minute or so. They brought their heads up and the girls walked over to their counterparts and gave them a hug in thanks. The boys were surprised at the action and blushed as they hugged them back awkwardly. They let go and gave them a sincere smile.

"Thank you."

"We're glad you guys are here."

"Bunny would've loved you guys if she was here."

"N-no problem." They stuttered out as they looked away sheepishly, still blushing and a little embarrassed. They heard a knock and turned to see the Professor at the door.

"Kids, are you done?" he walked in and looked around. "Wow, this room looks great."

"Thanks!" they said in unison.

"Oh boys, I just got a call and have great news."

"What?" they asked.

"I've officially and legally adopted you!" they stood their in stunned silence, not knowing what to make of this only that they were amazed and grateful as they took it in, until they pounced on him with large smiles and tears of joy trailing down their faces.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" they repeated multiple times as they hugged him happily while the girls smiled.

He laughed as he hugged them back. "You're welcome." They let him go, wiping their tears from their eyes and smiled up at him. "Well you kids have fun in your new room! If you need me I'll be in the lab." As he left the kids started talking about the news and how happy they were about it when they heard a buzzing and the boys looked around in alarm, not familiar with the noise until they saw Blossom calmly walking over to the hotline.

"Don't worry boys, it's just the Mayor calling and it looks like you're already getting your first mission." She reassured and they became excited at getting their very first mission so soon and the prospect of saving the day as their first time being heroes, especially with everything that happened in all in one day. She picked the receiver up. "Yes Mayor?" she answered with enthusiasm, but then her smile turned downward at whatever the Mayor just told her, her face becoming conflicted as she glanced at the Ruffs. "Oh, really? Are you sure?...Okay, we're on it." She hung up and turned to the others with a sullen expression and full of grief as she stared at the boys while they all looked to her questionably.

"What was that all about?" Butch asked curiously.

"Blossom, what's wrong?" Bubbles asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing's wrong, just that there's trouble in the city."

"Well what are we waiting for? We need to go!" said Buttercup impatiently, but the pink puff still had that same expression on her face, still staring at the boys. Now she was becoming anxious and nervous. "Blossom…who are we fighting?" she didn't answer, as if not wanting to, so she repeated the question more forcefully, enunciating each word. "Who. Are. We. Fighting?"

Blossom took in a condescending breath and forced herself to answer. "…Mojo…" her sisters gasped and looked over to the boys to see their reactions. They showed no emotions on their faces whatsoever by this, not surprised that they're fighting their first creator. Now they became worried. "You don't have to fight him you guys; if you want you can sit this one out and let us do it. You can take the ne-"

"We'll fight." Butch said simply through gritted teeth as he cracked his knuckled and they winced at the sound.

"In fact, we'll fight him ourselves." said Boomer in a cold, neutral tone, which brought shivers down their spines.

"You sure you want to fight him yourselves; you don't have to force yourselves." the raven puff asked uncertain, trying to give them an out. They nodded.

"You don't have to fight him on your own and we understand if you don't want to, since he is technically your father-" Brick held up a hand, interrupting the blue puff's rambling.

"He may be our first creator but he was never a father to us." He said with such venom. "HIM and Mojo are our creators but not once were they there for us and took care of us. We despise them for how they treated us and we will gladly fight them; besides, we now have a job to do and a duty to protect the city now. Plus we have a newer, _better_ dad now." He stated, and then punched his fist to emphasize his fist his meaning and grinned evilly. "So boys, why don't we have a little 'chat' with Pops shall we?" their expressions mirrored their leader's as they nodded. The girls glanced at one another and nodded.

"Well just don't push yourselves too hard and just to let you know, we'll be by your sides the whole time if you need anything or if it becomes too much for you, we'll do the rest, okay?" said Blossom and they nodded in gratitude. "All right, everyone! Let's move out!" they flew out the windows and out towards the city.


End file.
